The Story Of Yugi and The Dimension Swappers
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: Four girls have entered Yugi's dimension and are causing trouble with black holes time and everything else, but it's all in good fun
1. The Day We Met

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and we never will or else we wouldn't be writing stories for you! This story has been moved to this file from Darkone3 and will be continued (as soon as we get the chapters back up)

* * *

The Real World

* * *

"Come on, Kishanta, It will be fun!!!" said Sab Makari to one of her best friends Kishanta Melika. The two were eating lunch in the courtyard of the school and Sab had become bored. The girls had (with two other friends) found a portal through a strange black hole behind the bushes into another world that resembled their favorite Anime, Yu-Gi-Oh. Currently Sab was trying to convince Kishanta to go there with her. "Uhhh. . . fine but you owe me I really hate Yugi!!" replied Kishanta slightly sweatdropping thinking of the short goody, goody, spiky haired duelist with a shudder. "YAY!!!!!!!!" Sab cheered, "Don't worry, we won't go near the dog so we obviously won't go near Yugi." Stated Sab. "OKAY, BUT LETS BE QUICK!!!!!!!" shouted Kishanta, "I don't want to be mistaken for a student!! That would be 

... well" Kishanta winced thinking even thinking about it. Sab jumped up in excitement and pulled Kishanta into the strange black hole.

* * *

At Domino High School

* * *

Kishanta and Sab ran into Domino High "OWWWW!!!! Watch where you're going you little. . ." Exclaimed Sab. /Damn it you said I wouldn't have to see that brat Yugi./ Interrupted Kishanta through mind link. (Note the slashy things mean that we are talking through mind link one / is for Kishanta (ME) and two are for Sab) "Sorry. . ." said Yugi apologetically trying to help Sab up, Sab quickly pushed him off her and stood up. "Huh?" asked Sab in confusion. "I said sorry," exclaimed Yugi again. Sab blinked, "Sorry? Huh? What does that mean?" "Great." said Kishanta sarcastically, "Now I have to see his face and stupid spiky hair" -The bell rings- "Who are you?" Questioned Yugi who hadn't seem to notice Kishanta's remark and was busy staring at her. Great. . . now I get to experience his annoyingness close up. Shudder as long as I don't meet Tea . . .no f&cking friendship speeches /HEY!! I'm the one you promised to that I didn't have to even see his face!!/ Quit complaining I tried 

/Tried and failed miserably!/

"Ummm hello? Is anyone listening I did ask you a question!" stated Yugi trying to get the two girls attention. "Huh" Exclaimed Kishanta and Sab at the same time "What did you say?" asked Kishanta.  
  
"Who are. . ." began Yugi before he was cut of by his angry looking teacher "Excuse me children the school has been in session for 10 min now, and Yugi you should have been in class 11 min ago!!" shouted the Teacher angrily "Ohh!" Exclaimed the Teacher excitedly when she saw Kishanta and Sab, "You must be the new students . . .but where on earth are your uniforms...oh well I'll take you to go get some, and Yugi you should hurry up to class and be seated before I get back. You understand?" Yugi nodded quickly as he got up and scurried off to class. Kishanta sent a very angry looking glare over to Sab. Sab just pretended to shudder in fear as she stuck her tongue out at her friend.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later...

* * *

"Ok, class, now lets welcome our new students. . .ummm, sorry, what are your names?" "Kishanta. . ." Kishanta said menacingly, as though anyone defying her would not live to see tomorrow (which was probably true). "None of your damn business!" Replied Sab with a glare, as students started to snicker. "Kishanta, take seat behind Yugi Mutou please," said the Teacher with a sigh. She then turned to lecture Sab on proper etiquette. Kishanta walked over to her seat coldly toward anyone and anything seething at being stuck in the Dueling Bunches high school. 

"Hi!!!!" said Yugi politely, obviously trying to impress and befriend her. She pointedly ignored him and took as seat at her new desk.

Damn teacher . . . I wonder if her blood runs cold. . .thought Sab thinking about cutting the teacher in to a million pieces, blood all over walls of the classroom, large knife in hand. Kishanta (Being able to see and hear what Sab was thinking sometimes) ignored her. As this happened, Seto Kaiba looked up from his computer and began to stare longingly at Sab, who was obviously completely ignoring the pathetic attempt by the teacher. When the teacher was done, Sab finally said "Name's Sab, don't wear it out." Taking her seat behind Joey and on her way past him spat on his shoe. Kaiba knew he was in love.

* * *

Announcer Dude: . . . 

Dark: What are you doing here?

Announcer Dude: Rainyday was fixing the formatting and she added me in.

Dark: --;;; just great.

Announcer Dude: How will Kishanta and Sab do in their new school? Will they become friends with Yugi and the gang? Will Kaiba become Sab's boy friend?

Sabotage: --;;; no . . . oh yeah and for the record MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Dark: oh, give it a rest already! Sabotage: Make me!!!! (Sticks tongue out) Dark: Do you really want to mock me after all that happened to Robin Rainyday for nagging about censors and such?! --;;; and what will happen to her soon for adding an evil Announcer Dude? Sabotage: I like carving knives. . . and pain. . . and evil thoughts. . . Dark: Uhhh go to next chapter PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! And don't forget to R&R!!!!! 

Rainyday: :) like my formatting?

Dark: --;; I really couldn't care less ...


	2. The Dog Meets His Match

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-gi-oh and we never will or else we wouldn't be writing stories for you.

* * *

Domino High

* * *

Kishanta sighed, "Why does it always have to be a struggle with you Sab?" as Kishanta turned and said this, she noticed Sab flinging spit balls at the teacher. When the teacher turned to see who did this Sab placed her little pile of spitballs and a straw on Joey Wheeler's desk. The teacher erupted in such a furry half the students stopped staring at Kishanta as if she were a goddess to stare and laugh at Joey. Even Kaiba tore his eyes from Sab to maniacally laugh at Joey's misfortune making one quick remark about Joey being a dog before the teacher dragged the poor Joey off to the principle. Joey glared furiously at Sab thinking to himself (Like many others before him) that Sab was nothing but trouble (which was indeed true). When the teacher was gone the class of course started to talk. Tristan turned to talk to Kishanta, but as if she knew what he was about to do, got up just as Tristan started to say, "hi!" Kishanta strode over to Sab and muttered to her companion, "this is all your fault, come on let's go." 

"No! Let's keep going to this school! It's MUCH better because it doesn't have any metal bars on the window, and I like to torture the mutt. Oh please? Please, please, please, please, please, can we stay?" Begged Sab

"Ohh . . . fine then," said Kishanta in defeat by her friends pleadings.

"We will stay, but on one condition"

"What?" Asked Sab curiously.

"The condition is, that we will NOT hang around Yugi and his friends, and I know you, you will try to hang with them, but stop yourself or else!" Said Kishanta defiantly

"Fine, don't worry, I promise Kishanta!" Answered Sab

* * *

After school

* * *

"Kishanta! Come over here to see my new friends!" Shouted Sab to Kishanta. Kishanta strode over only to find Sab hanging out with Yugi and his friends. Joey had a look of silent protest in the fact that Yugi and his friends agreed to let Sab hang out with them. His annoyed face only grew more agitated as Kishanta came over looking quite displeased with her friend. 

"I thought I told you I didn't want to hang out with them!" whispered Kishanta crossly.

"Awww! Come on they're not THAT bad Kishanta!" whispered Sab back to Kishanta, "It wont hurt you to hang out with them, and besides I think Yugi has a crush on you. So, if you're not doing it for me do it for him!" Replied Sab while making smooching sounds.

"Why you little—why would I ever care about what HE feels I'll stay for you . . . I suppose, but what makes you think he likes me anyway?" questioned Kishanta agitatedly.

"Well for one, he hasn't stopped staring at you since you got here!" laughed Sab while making more smooching sounds. Kishanta glared at her and said, "whatever, I'm gonna sit here and read my book while you play with your little friends," grumpily she walked over and sat on a rock.

Joey, who still looked annoyed about Sab joining their group, didn't want to hang out with Sab. He walked over to Kishanta and sat on the rock with her wondering if she was any different from her friend. 

"Great," Kishanta muttered under her breath, "now I have to sit with the mutt . . ."

Joey jumped up and said heatedly, "What did you just call me?" Kishanta looked at him coldly.

"I called you a mutt you silly deaf dog," answered Kishanta egging him on.

"Why you little! I'll make you eat them words," yelled a barking (pun intended) mad Joey.

"How will you? Last time I checked little puppy dogs don't have opposable thumbs, and not to mention can't talk. Why don't you save your breath and me the trouble of silencing you with a rolled up news paper," said Kishanta calmly.

"Is that a challenge? Cause I swear, when I'm done with you I'll make you cry for your Mommy you little brat!" cried Joey. Tristan ran over and restrained his friend, "Come on Joe, it's a girl, you know you can't fight a girl, that would be unfair!"

"Yeah to him!" Kishanta laughed, "Heh heh, idle threats from a dog with no backbone. If you're so tough why do you need Tristan to hold your leash so you don't hurt yourself, better tie him up Tristan, before the dog gets lost chasing his tail!" Mocked Kishanta by then Joey had ripped himself free and was skyrocketing over to attack Kishanta. Kishanta simply and almost with a bored expression punched Joey in the face, kicked him in the stomach, then by crouching low she swept her leg across the ground0 knocking Joey on the ground with the wind and pride knocked out of him. Kishanta merrily laughed and then left still laughing at Joey with a giggling Sab at her side walked away.

* * *

Anouncer Dude: Well that wasn't nice!

Dark: (Glares at A.D.) I don't care, it was funny darn it!

Rainyday: (nods) I agree!

Sab: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Dark/Rainyday: --;;;

Announcer Dude: Will Joey ever get over that crushing defeat? Will Kishanta ever become nicer? Will Sab ever tell the truth? Will Sabotage ever stop laughing evilly?

All: No --;;;


	3. Invitations

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-gi-oh, and we never will or else we wouldn't be writing stories for you.

Dark: To fix confusion if there is any 1 { is for Kishanta when talking through mind link two {{ is for Sab and three {{{ is for Eo.

Rainyday: I've heard of Enter!

Dark: You're point?

Rainyday: look at the review!

Dark: --;;; look we write and then we never read it again . . . okay sometimes we do but on our word program! Plus we forget to make changes . . . as for the hate and big headedness don't you get that that's the point?!?!?!

Rainyday: --;;; well it's getting formatted better now anyway because of the stupid banning but anyways.

* * *

The next day at Domino High

* * *

"I don't want to go to school today!" complained Sab "What are you complaining about all you do is throw erasers at Joey anyways," replied Kishanta, "besides it's your fault we have to go to THIS school today!" "Ohh give it a rest I told you I was sorry, besides I still say this school is way better!" said Sab defiantly.

* * *

While walking to school

* * *

"Ohh by the way we're walking with Yugi and Tea to school today kay?" asked Sab in differently. "WHAT?" screamed Kishanta, "but why? Why do you do these things to me Sab?" just as she said this, Yugi walked up to her, "Hi!" he said cheerfully. 

"What do you want?" questioned Kishanta with a glare.

"I just wanted to say hi, you don't seem very happy either 

... why is that?" asked Yugi a little disappointedly.

"Because I have to see you!" answered Kishanta hatefully. Tea went up to Kishanta. Kishanta took a vile look at her. 

{Must . . . kill . . . Tea!} Kishanta screamed in her mind. Sabotage grabbed duct tape and taped Tea's mouth shut before she could say anything about goodness friendship or anything to do with love in general.

* * *

At school

* * *

Sabotage looked glumly around the schoolyard, "I'm lonely ..." 

"You got me!" Kishanta said in protest. Sab shook her head and then snapped her fingers, "I KNOW! I'll go get Eo!" she said rushing into the black hole thing again.

"No, wait, but not . . . hi Eo . . ." Kishanta groaned. "Ummm . . . where are we? Weren't we just at school . . . and what on earth was that black hole thing?" Eo asked in total surprise. Now Eo was a total geek, brainyack and nerd, a very passive person ... how she became friends with Sab and Kishanta we may never know... 

"We are! We're at Domino High, and look, it's YUGI!!!!" Sab said brightly. Eo blinked, "Erm ... how, but, this is imposible!"

"The black hole thingy lead here!" Sab explained. Eo blinked owlishly again, "Erm ... we ... I don't think we should have gone through a black hole, I mean we could have been crushed!"

"Your point?" Sab asked. Eo sighed and then suddenly realised what Sab was saying, "Oh no, you mean we're in a different dimention? And with Starfish head?" Eo asked in shock. Sab nodded happily.

"Starfish head? You mean Yugi?" Kishanta asked. Eo nodded.

"Nevermind." Sab sweatdropped. Eo looked around nervously, "... Oh well, I always wanted to see Kaiba's virtual system ... that thing just looks so cool!" "Huh?" Yugi asked feeling ignored. Eo looked down at the very, very, very short Yugi. (To her anyway, Eo was pretty tall), "But why are we even here?" 

"Because Sab wanted to go apparently," Kishanta muttered.

"What about school?" Eo asked.

"Don't be a nerd!" Kishanta snapped, "Look, we'll just go to our dimension and tell our Mums that we're going to Japan for an exchange student dealy thing." Eo thought about it for a moment, "Actually, that's a great idea!"

"YUGI MUTUO YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!!!" Eo jumped back in surprise. Sab looked in horror at her new teacher.

{{I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I want to kill her, I wonder if her blood is cold...}}

{Sab, did you kill the other teacher?} Kishanta asked glaring at Sab. Sab looked around with shifty eyes then answered.

{{Maybe...}}

{{{What?}}} Eo asked in surprise and then realising that this was Sab they were talking about changed her question to, {{{Ummm should I ask?}}}

{no} Kishanta answered.

{{{okay}}} Eo said in relief for not having to know Sab's criminal habits.

"Oh, another new student," The Teacher said in surprise, "and with out a uniform either, well, we'll just order one for you as well, come on lets all get to class," "Uniform! A PINK UNIFORM NO WAY . . . wait a minute, umm, excuse me Miss. . . Umm whatever your name is anyway, aren't you sorta late for class too?" asked Eo trying not to think of the evil pink uniforms. Sab looked over at the Teacher. 

"HEY EO'S RIGHT!!!!!!!!"

{ahhh! Not in my ear you nit wit!}

{{so not sorry!}}

"umm well about that," The Teacher started trying to explain and then promptly gave up, "COME ON!!! GET TO CLASS!!!!!" the Teacher yelled. Sab thought more and more evil thoughts that majorly disturbed Eo. Kishanta, as usual, ignored her. Eo sighed and followed the others into the classroom thinking to herself what she got herself into and then sighed.

Well whatever, but no matter what, I will NOT wear those pink uniforms!!!

* * *

Later in class

* * *

"Students I would like you to meet Echo," The teacher said, Eo cringed, "It's E, O, spell it like you say it EO!!! Erm . . . anyway, hi," she said with a wave. 

"Erm . . . why don't you have a seat behind Mr. Kaiba over there?" the teacher said. Eo nodded. After a quick introduction to Eo, class was the same as usual except that Eo was behind Kaiba, and even though Eo was tall

. . . Kaiba was way taller.

"Yo, Kaiba!" Eo whispered, Kaiba didn't answer, he was too busy looking longingly at Sab.

"KAIBA!!!" Eo yelled again as loud as she could without getting caught. Kishanta looked over at Eo and rolled her eyes.

"Kaiba, slump down or something so that my friend can see the teach blab her big mouth off!" She said. No response. Noticing that the teacher wasn't looking she waved her hand in front of Kaiba's face.

"KAIBA!!!" Kishanta hissed detesting to be ignored by anyone. Eo looked to where Sab was looking and then ended up starting to giggle.

{{{Kaiba likes you?}}} Eo asked, {{{That's so . . . so . . .}}}

{Cute}

{{{MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA That is so funny on so many levels!!}}}

{{Meh}} Sab muttered.

"Kaiba," Eo whispered, "if you slouch down Sab will give you a kiss," Eo said this in Kaiba's ear carefully so that Sab wouldn't hear. Kaiba instantly slouched down without taking his eyes off Sab. Eo patted him on the back and grinned, "Works every time,"

{What did you say to him?} Kishanta asked.

{{Yeah Eo, he was totally zoned out!}} Sab said in suspion.

{{{umm . . . you'll find out . . .}}} Eo answered nervously.

{Now what did you do?} Kishanta questioned rolling her eyes.

{{yeah Eo}} Sab asked distrustfully.

{{{Trust me Sab, you of all people will find out eventually!}}} Eo hinted.

* * *

At lunch break

* * *

Kaiba walked up to where Kishanta, Sab, and Eo sat eating lunch outside. Kaiba looked at Eo expectantly. Eo burst out laughing nearly choking on a piece of chicken salad. Kishanta looked over at the laughing Eo and the expectant Kaiba and then looked at the unknowing Sab and burst out laughing as well. Sab looked at Eo suspiciously.

"Eo . . . what did you do? What did you say?" Sab asked

"You have to kiss him!" Kishanta blurted out.

"WHAT!!!!" Sab screamed in horror.

"Well how else was I gonna see what that darn teacher was doing if he didn't slouch down? He's so tall I can't even see over his shoulder and I'm tall!" Eo exclaimed

"Eo, no! No way," Sab cried. Kaiba walked over with a grin on his face not listening or at least ignoring the conversation the girls were having. Then he looked as if he remembered something and took out two small pieces of paper out of his pocket then handed them to Sab and Kishanta, each had the girls name on it.

"What's this?" Kishanta asked.

"Better not be a damned love note . . ." Sab muttered.

"Open it," Kaiba said as he was turning to leave. He then turned back, "Oh, and by the way Sab, you still owe me that kiss," he walked up toward Sab.

"Damn it!" Sab yelled hitting Eo on the head.

{{BLOODY MURDER EO, THAT'S WHAT IT'S GOING TO BE, A BLOODY MURDER!!!!!!! THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO EVEN FIND YOUR HAT!!!!!!!!}}

Just then Yugi and his friends walked up and interrupted before Kaiba could do anything. Kaiba looked over at Yugi and handed him the same kind of paper as he did with Sab and Kishanta absentmindedly. Then he looked at Joey, "Dog," he muttered. He walked off laughing and then looked back again, "I hold you to it Sab!"

"EO!!!! THIS IS YOUR DOING!!!!!!" Sab yelled in rage.

"Huh?" Yugi asked looking as Sab hit Eo on the head once again (Which was slightly a challenge since Sab was shorter than Eo).

"That's got to hurt," He muttered.

"What's in the paper thing!" Eo asked trying to get Sab's attention away from her head.

"Huh? Oh yeah. . ." Sab said. Kishanta opened the letter.

{Congratulations} the letter said {you have been accepted into the Battle city tournament, you have been selected out of hundreds of duelists! Show this card to Ernie's Dueling shop and get the new dueling disk system  
  
Seto Kaiba} "How did he know that we where duelists?" Kishanta asked looking back to where Kaiba had left. Eo shrugged. 

"Oh wait yeah, I mentioned how that I could never beat you guys at the game and how you where really, really good and how you both always won in tournaments . . . he kept asking me about you two . . . okay I'm lying, he was asking about Sab. Anyway you gonna go?"

" Ya sure why not it sounds like fun" Kishanta said, "As long as we don't have to go with Yugi!"

"I have a feeling something cool might happen!" Eo exclaimed.

"Yep me too," Sab said, "Plus, it gives me the chance to annoy the mutt!"

"I HEARD THAT!!!!" Joey yelled in resentment.

"Okay fine, the poodle," Sab yelled in his face.

"Only dogs have that good hearing," Kishanta smirked

"Now, now don't say such thinks in front of the DOG" Eo said with a small smile.

"EVEN THE NEW KID'S AGAINST ME!!! YOU TWO CORRUPTED YOU DIDN'T YOU?!?!?" Joey yelled pointed accusingly to Kishanta and Sab, " I CAME SECOND IN DUELIST KINDOM WHERE'S THE RESPECT?!?!?!"

"Shut up! Second is still not first and is still a loser!" Kishanta said. 

"What an egomaniac!" Sab added.

"I don't know, SECOND BEST is still pretty good!" Eo said smiling.

"See, finally, some appreciation!" Joey smiled. The three girls sweatdropped.

"She was being sarcastic you moron!" Kishanta yelled.

"Oh. . . well . . . ummm you're really umm . . . umm," he stuttered looking at Eo, "Erm . . . Tall!" he finished lamely.

"Pathetic fool," Eo muttered.

"Mortal idiots," Sab added.

"Pathetic mortals!" Kishanta finished.

* * *

Announcer Dude: Next chapter Battle city, will Kaiba ever get his kiss from Sab? Do we own Yu-Gi-Oh (no), What happened to Rainyday when she tried to add a censor? Is the world really round? Will I ever stop talking? Why am I still talking? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
Sabotage: Just shut up now!  
  
A.D.: Well excuse me!  
  
Dark: I'd rather not! (Does the same thing that she did to Rainyday when she tried to add a censor) 

Rainyday: need Tylenol? I know I did!


	4. Captured

Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh why would we make these stories if we did?

* * *

At the beginning of Battle City

* * *

Kishanta looked around the street checking out the competition. Soon the Battle city tournament would officially begin. Sab was busy throwing small rocks at Joey. Eo was examining the Duel disk system. Kaiba was staring at Sab once again and Sab stopped momentarily from throwing stuff at Joey to glance menacingly at Eo. Eo didn't notice as she started unscrewing one of the duel disks. Kaiba came up to Eo. 

"What on earth are you doing to my Duel disk?!?!?" Kaiba yelled. Eo looked up.

"Oops. . ." She said sheepishly, "umm this is yours? Sorry, I wanted to see how it works. I thought it was Joey's . . . oh well, don't worry I can fix it!" Kishanta took a large step back away.

"Kaiba . . . let it go, just don't let her fix it!!!!" Sab said in fear. Eo looked indignantly at her two friends.

"What? I can . . ."

**_BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The duel disk exploded. Luckily though for Eo she had thrown the busted duel disk just in time, unluckily for Joey it landed on him.

"Owww . . ." Joey groaned. Kaiba laughed.

"I was going to sue you . . . but since it landed on Joey

. . . no harm done!" He left to go get a new system. A few minutes later he returned and went over to Sab.

"So Sab," He said with a grin, "do you want to come with me for the tournament?"

Kishanta dragged Eo away from Kaiba and Sab.

"But what about" Eo began.

"She'll be fine!" Kishanta said.

"Oh no," Sab said, "I'm going with my . . . friends?" Sab looked back, "GUYS?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!" Kaiba looked at her in glee.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

KISHANTA, EO I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

"And that, is how I invented my first duel disk system," Kaiba finished; he had been talking for hours. 

Both he and Sab now had 3 locater cards each. "How . . . boring . . ." Sab said trying to not fall asleep on her feet. Suddenly she saw two things she would hug . . . that is if she didn't destroy them first.

"KISHANTA!!! EO!!!! YOU MORONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled in fury.

"Uhoh . . ." Eo said with a nervous smile. Kishanta just shrugged.

"So Kaiba, do you think you can take me on in a duel?" Kishanta mocked.

"Is that a challenge, I wouldn't want to knock you out of the competition." Kaiba said

"Well . . ." Kishanta said.

"I accept then!" Kaiba smirked.

"What? Fine, whatever, this should be interesting. Eo watch this you might learn something for once!" Kishanta said mockingly

"Hey!" yelled Eo.

"Well it's true," Sab said.

"I know," Eo said with a small sigh.

"Well let's start this duel!" Kaiba said with a small smirk.

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

Kaiba looked at Kishanta in disbelief, no one had ever been able to win against him . . . (Other than Yugi of course) and he lost to a duelist he had never heard of before? The battle involved three blue eyes fusion into ultimate dragon, toon blue eyes, and a Relinquish and a change of heart (I don't wanna bore you with the details so just be creative!) 

"I . . . I don't believe it! There . . . no matter . . . I . . . well . . . here's my Obelisk the Tormentor . . . take it," Kaiba said with a sad sigh. Kishanta shook her head.

"I don't need it, I have something much better than that crumby card anyway," Kaiba looked at her with a shocked look, he turned over to Sab.

"What does she mean Sab?" but Sab was already half a mile away dragging Kishanta and Eo with her.

* * *

By a Fountain

* * *

Joey looked proudly at his three locater cards. Tea beamed. 

"Oh Joey your doing so much better than before. You've really improved!"

"Yeah, if you mean he's gone from a one cell organism to dog, then yeah, he has!" Kishanta said as they walked toward the cheerleading group as Sab had started to call them.

"HEY!!!" Joey yelled.

"He's asking for hey, he must be a horse now . . ." Sab said with a smirk.

"No, no, no Sab, how many times do I have to tell you? He's a chimp!" Eo said.

"OKAY ONE OF YOU RIGHT NOW, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!!!!!!" Joey yelled at the three giggling girls.

"Don't look at me, I'm not in this competition . . . though I think even I could beat you." Eo said.

"You wanna take him Sab, or should I?" Kishanta asked.

"I don't know, why don't you put down the dog for your last locater card?"

"It would be my pleasure!" Kishanta smirked evilly at the unsuspecting dog.

fifteen minutes later "HOW ON EARTH DID I LOSE TO YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Joey yelled in horror as Kishanta laughed. 

"You're pathetic Joey, you'll always be a pathetic puppy dog, snivelling to it's betters," Kishanta said.

"Yeah, a monkey could beat you Joey," Sab added. Joey looked down sadly, "Maybe Kaiba's right," Joey muttered, "Maybe I am a loser second rate duelist . . ."

"Okay guys, I think you're going too far now," Eo said looking sympathetically at Joey.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?!?!?" Kishanta and Sab yelled together.

"Well, I mean, he isn't THAT bad," Eo said in his defence.

"Are you kidding?" Sab asked again.

"Yeah, you didn't have to spend a week with them!" Kishanta yelled.

"All of them are dorks!" Sab added.

"Oh come on, they're not all THAT dorky!" Eo said.

"Oh really?" Sab asked.

"Then why don't you hang out with them for awhile?" Kishanta said starting to walk away.

"What?" Eo yelped in surprise.

"Yeah, don't worry Eo, we'll be back, but for now, I think you need quality time with the cheerleaders," Sab said and started to wander off.

"WHAT? ME? ALONE? WITH . . . THEM?!?!?!" Eo yelled grabbing on to Kishanta.

"Hey!" Kishanta yelled back.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you down with me!" Eo shouted.

* * *

Somewhere in Battle city

* * *

"Wasn't that funny Kishanta . . . oh damn it!" Back with the Joey, Tea, and Tristan Kishanta and Eo watched as Joey defeated Weevil 

"Yeah . . . go . . . Yugi . . . I mean Joey . . . hurray," Kishanta said without any emotion.

"Yay, you won!" Eo said sarcastically.

"Awww, thanks you guys, despite all our differences, I know that we can be friends!" Joey said beaming with joy. Eo slapped her head.

{{{I don't think he gets it . . .}}}

{Yeah . . . he's more clueless than you}

{{{HEY!!!}}}

* * *

Later...

* * *

"Bakura, we need to get him to a hospital!" Grandpa Moutu said. The others nodded. Quickly, Eo went beside Grandpa. 

"I'll help!" She said quickly. She was willing to do anything to get rid of the cheerleaders. Kishanta was on her own!

"Eo, don't you dare . . . !" But it was too late, Eo and Gramps had already driven off with Bakura in a taxi.

A few minutes later "You're all coming with us friends of Yugi," A huge goon said. 

"WHAT FRIENDS!!! NO WAY NOT ME!!!! I'LL NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH THAT LITTLE TWERP!!!!" Kishanta yelled, but just as she had said this, a sleeping toxin covered her mouth and she fell unconscious.

* * *

In the cell where Tea and Kishanta are being held

* * *

"FRIENDS, FRIENDS OF YUGI!!!! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, DON'T MAKE ME KILL SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tea was in the farthest corner away from Kishanta. 

"Oh, come on, we are all," Tea began.

"SAY FRIENDS AND YOU'LL BE MY NEXT VICTIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kishanta shouted. Immediately Tea shut up (HURRAY). Kishanta went to start banging on the door but before she could touch it, it opened and Mokuba was thrown on to her.

"AHH!!! NOW THEY'RE THROWING LITTLE KIDS AT ME!!!!!!" She shouted in rage.

"Heh, Now your fait belongs to Yugi, and if he doesn't beat the rare hunters you will. . ."

"Quiet you fool!" Marik said behind the door, "You're giving them too much information, where did I get you morons anyway?" Kishanta started banging her head on the wall.

"Great, we're all gonna die, I hate my life, I hate my life, we're all gonna die, I hate my life, I hate my life . . ." she repeated over and over.

* * *

Somewhere in Battle city

* * *

"KISHANTA!!!! EO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where are you guys?" Sab sighed, "I'm lonely . . ." 

"Sab?"

"Oh no . . . uhh hi Kaiba . . ."

"Hello." Yugi said looking around nervously, "Where's Kishanta?" he asked with a dreamy expression on his face. "And Eo, and you're pathetic friends." Kaiba added.

"Oh yeah . . . and Eo." Yugi added ignoring the last part.

"I don't know . . . Kishanta was dueling with Joey, and then Kishanta and me were planning to leave Eo there so of course I left ... but ... then ... Kishanta wasn't there ... I think Eo grabbed her or something ..."

"So you don't know where the others are either huh?" Yugi said in disappointment, "I've got to find them ..."

"Who cares, I want my friends back, I've got my stupid locater cards and now I need to find them! I'm bored damn it!" Sab muttered. Suddenly a helicopter came with Mokuba tied up and the game was on.

* * *

At the hospital

* * *

Eo sighed and looked down at the 'injured' Bakura. "You know he only has a scratch on his arm?" Eo pointed out to Grandpa bored as hell. 

"Yes, but there is other damage as well . . . poor Bakura."

"Sure . . . okay whatever you say . . ." Eo mumbled.

"Could you get some water please," Gramps asked. Eo shrugged, "Whatever." She said leaving the room. As soon as Eo left, Bakura started to wake up.

"Bakura, you're waking up!" Bakura smirked.

"Foolish mortal!" he said. Gramps fell to the floor, "Not again . . ." He muttered falling unconscious. Eo walked in and looked down at Grandpa.

"Umm . . . Yugi's Grandpa? Yugi's Grandpa . . . hello?"

"Foolish girl, he won't wake up for quite awhile!" Bakura laughed.

"Umm . . . okay, I guess it's better than hearing all the stories of him and his broom . . ."

"Heh, your in no position to be happy, I'm sending you to the shadow realm!"

"O . . . K?"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Bakura laughed as he sent Eo's soul to the shadow realm.

* * *

In the cell with Tea in it (Shudder)

* * *

Kishanta stopped banging her head because it was starting to hurt and she decided she should be yelling at Tea now. 

"Guys, we have to work together now, my brother and Yugi might be in trouble!" Said Mokuba. Tea nodded quickly.

"You're right Mokuba, we have to work together!" Kishanta sighed.

"Man, this is easy, you help each other, I stay here and hopefully get to yell at the twits responsible for calling me a friend of Yugi's!"

"How?" they asked in confusion.

"Look at the boxes, they are right by the window, hmm, how shall you ever get out? Is it so hard for you to get it through your peanut cheering brain? Mocked Kishanta.

"Oh . . . yeah . . ." They both said and started scaling the boxes.

"Here Mokuba, I'll give you a boost," Tea said as they just reached the window. Suddenly the cell door opened.

"THEY'RE ESCAPING QUICK GET THEM!!!!!" The thugs quickly started trying to pull down Tea and Mokuba. Mokuba escaped, but Tea wasn't so lucky. As this happed Kishanta crept by the thick headed Rare Hunters. Just as she was stepping through the door, a white haired Egyptian moved in to block her way.

"Oh . . . hi . . . you're name isn't Namiu . . . is it . . ." Kishanta asked. Marik smirked.

"Smart girl," he said as he dragged her off to another cell. Kishanta sighed as she thought how it was better than being stuck with Tea. Marik threw her in, "Yugi won't be able to resist saving you or his other little friends," Marik smirked.

"I'M NOT YUGI'S FRIEND YOU TWIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE IT BACK, TAKE IT BACK DAMN YOU!!!!!!!" Kishanta yelled in rage.

{SAB, EO YOU IDIOTS GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!}

* * *

On top of the Mall

* * *

Finally, Yugi and Kaiba beat the rare hunters. Hearing Marik's message they quickly piled into Kaiba's helicopter.

{SAB, EO YOU IDIOTS GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!}

"Oh no! They have Kishanta as well!" Sab yelled in Yugi's ear.

"How do you know?' Kaiba asked.

"Owww . . ." Yugi muttered.

"I just know! Speed this thing up!" Said Sab grabbing the controls.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Yugi and Kaiba.

* * *

Announcer Dude: Will Kishanta get her mind controlled by Marik? Will Sab crash the helicopter? Will Yugi save Tea and Joey? Will Tea ever shut up? Where is Mokuba? Will I ever shut up? Will I ever get a date? How will Eo cope with being stuck in the shadow realm? Will Kishanta get revenge on Marik for calling her Yugi's friend? Will Kaiba ever get his kiss from Sab? Will I ever shut up? Will I . . . Kishanta and Sab: SHUT UP!!!!! 


	5. The Battle City Finals Begin

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . no duh.

* * *

In the Cell where Kishanta is being held

* * *

Marik walked in with his Millennium Rod. Kishanta glared at him. Marik smirked, "Do you know what his is?" He asked pointing to the Millennium Rod. Kishanta nodded, "Yeah it's a golden Rod . . . that didn't sound right . . ." 

"Fool, this object has the power to control minds!" Marik said lifting it to be level with Kishanta's eyes. Suddenly as Marik used the Rod he was thrown back by his own magic.

"Hmm . . . I see you have a strong mind . . . no matter, you shall meet the same fate as little Tea." Kishanta was suddenly grabbed once again and brought into the same cell as the emotionless Tea. "Well . . . at least she's not talking . . ."

* * *

In the Shadow Realm

* * *

"Whoa . . . where am I?" Eo asked looking around the strange dark, purpley place. "Umm . . . ermm . . ." Eo looks around. Nothing happened. 

"Well . . . ummm . . . this is sorta boring . . . hmmm . . . I wonder what the others are doing right now . . ."

* * *

In the Helicopter

* * *

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi and Kaiba screamed as Sab finally landed the helicopter. 

"That was fun!" Sab said happily.

"It was almost my death," Yugi muttered.

"Okay Yugi, from now on, your on your own for saving your friends, I'm going to find Mokuba on my own. Mokuba suddenly ran up to Kaiba, "SETO!!!! BIG BROTHER YOU'VE FOUND ME!!!!!!! IT'S TERRIBLE!!!!!!!" Sab moved by and suddenly saw Kishanta tied to a metal chair just as Tristan, Mia, Duke, and Serenity came driving up toward them.

"FINALLY!!!!!" Kishanta screamed, "Now get over here and save me Yugi by dueling Marik . . ." She said sweetly the taking a more venomous tone, "AND GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID CHAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's cold . . ."

"Sorry, but first little Yugi must duel his little friend," Tea said with a hollow voice as she walked off the ship and over toward the docks.

"Now little Yugi," Joey said emotionlessly, "It's time to duel!"

"It's cold!" Kishanta muttered.

* * *

In the Shadow Realm

* * *

"Man, what can I do? It's boring here not to mention it's cold... metal chair? Erm... ooookay... she looked around the place, "Maybe there's something here that can help me. Eo wandered around the purpley dark place for about an hour and then suddenly found ... something. 

"What the Heck is this?" She asked. On the ground she found four little balls of brightly coloured light. One was bright green, another was dark blue, the third was a deep purple, and the last was a fiery red.

"I wonder what these things do..." She said touching the green one. Suddenly she was enveloped in a green light. A strange power seemed to run through her blood.

"Oops... I wonder what I just did." She said with a worried look looking down at her hands. She looked down at the other balls of light only to realize that they were gone.

"Umm... uhoh... I hope no one notices..."

* * *

With Kishanta

* * *

"STUPID COLD METAL CHAIR—WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" She screamed as she was covered in a dark blue light, "Oookay... this has to be Eo's doing... erm... what ever this is..." Kishanta said feeling a strange power running though her.

* * *

Sab

* * *

"GO JOEY!!!!" Sab yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"But Joey's being controlled by Marik, and if Yugi loses, they both die!" Mokuba said in surprise.

"Exactly—whoa..." Sab said suddenly getting a sane look in her eyes. She saw a purple light surrounding her. swiftly the sane look was gone.

"Oooo pretty colours!" She said cheerfully.

"Any idea what she's talking about?" Duke asked Tristan.

"Nope, no idea." Tristan answered.

* * *

Somewhere in Hyrule

* * *

"GIVE ME BACK MY OCARINA!!!!!!!!" Link yelled.

"Mine now... hey candle like hat!" said a blond haired girl, she lit Links hat on fire.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Link shouted. As he ran a strange light came around the blond.

"Ooo fire coloured..."

* * *

Back in the Shadow Realm With Eo

* * *

"I'm sure no one will notice!" She said with a shrug.

"Wait a minute... I think I know what I can do... I can move... erm ... myself? I don't know... it might work though..." Eo focused her energy and suddenly she saw a picture of the hospital room in front of her, she aimed carefully for her body.

* * *

Back in the Hospital

* * *

"This doesn't look like my body . . . GAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "What are you doing here?" asked a strange voice.

* * *

At the docks

* * *

Yugi was still trying to convince Joey of their friendship and had given him his puzzle, as Tea yelled and tried to remind Joey of the bond they shared, she was now strapped to a similar metal chair beside Kishanta. Kishanta was very pissed off. 

"SHUT THE HELL UP, I HATE ALL YOU'RE GOODY, GOODY FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!!!!!!!!!!!! Now shut up and at least let my last moments of life be bearable!!!"

"I don't understand why Joey would be the enemy now," Mokuba said sadly.

"IT'S BECAUSE MARIK IS USING KAIBA'S GOLDEN ROD TO CONTROL HIS MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oops . . . did I say that out loud? Kishanta asked nervously with a sweatdrop. Everyone looked over at her in surprise including the rare hunter. Kaiba had been aiming his blue eyes card at the rare hunter's hand was now aiming at Kishanta.

"KAIBA!!!" Sab yelled hitting his hand. The card luckily hit the Rare Hunters hand and made him drop the button that was the source of Tea and Kishanta's coming demise.

"Hey... what's that!!!!" Mai shouted. Kaiba's helicopter came out of the sky and hit the large metal crate that could have crushed Tea and Kishanta. Meanwhile Joey had finally remembered whom Yugi was. Yugi made a sacrificing blow to himself.

"YUGI!!!!" Everyone shouted as the small duelist fell to the ground.

* * *

In the Hospital

* * *

"Umm . . . I think I missed," Eo said looking down at her soulless body, "but if I'm not there . . . then . . . that . . . must . . . mean!!!" 

"How in the shadow realm did you get back and get into MY BODY!!!!" Yami Bakura shouted.

"OWW!!!! Stop yelling I'm in your head I can hear you perfectly fine!!!" Eo hissed

"You shouldn't be in my head in the first place!!!!" Bakura shouted.

"I . . . umm . . . well you were the one that sent me to the shadow realm in the first place!!!!!!!" Eo shot back

"You didn't have to come back!" Bakura said menacingly.

"IT WAS BORING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And cold . . . metal chair... hmm wonder what the others are doing..."

"PATHETIC MORTAL!!!!!" Both Bakura and Eo shouted at each other at the same time.

* * *

At the Docks yet again

* * *

Joey grabbed Yugi's key and had unlocked him, but the massive anchor dragged Joey himself down. Joey tried to unlock his own bonds but found the key didn't fit! Serenity, jumped into the water to save her big brother. She unlocked his bonds and brought him up to breath sweet air.

* * *

A few minutes later

* * *

Everyone cheered. Everyone was safe and sound now ... that is except... 

"YOU IDIOTS GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! HELLO? DAMSIL IN DESTRESS!!!!!" Yugi runs eagerly towards her.

"I'll help you!" He said untying her bonds.

"Oh thank goodness I've been saved! My hero," Kishanta said sweetly, Yugi leaned forward for a kiss.

"IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!!!!!!" Kishanta screamed, and with that Yugi fell back into the water.

* * *

Now by the Hospital

* * *

Eo after going through a doctor, a nurse, and Yugi's Grandfather was now stuck once again in Bakura. 

"Okay so we're in agreement," Eo said to Bakura, "Pepperoni it is!"

* * *

By a pizza place

* * *

"I'm hungry, lets get a pepperoni pizza!" Joey whined. 

"I don't like pepperoni!" exclaimed Kishanta.

"I do," said Sab.

"Yeah let's get pepperoni!" agreed Kaiba.

"No let's not!" disagreed Yugi, as he said this he and Kaiba got into a heated argument about what kind of pizza to get.

"I didn't think pepperoni is such a big deal . . ." Said Tea.

"How about half cheese half pepperoni," suggested Serenity.

"Sure!" Everyone except Kaiba and Yugi said.

"You're so smart!" Both Tristan and Duke cried.

"Let's eat!" All of the hungry duelists ran into the pizza place all except Kaiba and Yugi who realized they were alone and followed them in. Of course . . . Kaiba and Yugi were left with the bill!

* * *

In Battle city . . . again

* * *

Bakura laughed evilly as he stole the locator cards from Bones and his gang. He now had six, enough to get into the finals to complete his plans . . . there was just one problem. . . 

"You didn't have to send them to that boring place!" Eo shouted.

"OW stop yelling in MY ear. They deserved it! Stop telling me what to do!"

"Go get my body right now Bakura!!!!" Screamed Eo.

"But . . ." pleaded Bakura

"I don't care! Now are you going to get my body or not!?!?!?!?!" Eo shouted

"Yes! Now be silent!" Bakura hissed

"Make me!" Eo shouted. Bakura sighed "I hate you!"

"Right back at ya Beaker!"

"BEAKER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

* * *

In the big meeting place thing

* * *

"Finally this is all coming together!" Kaiba muttered to himself, "Soon I shall have all the Egyptian God cards!" 

"What did you say?" Asked Sab who had creped up on him.

"Nothing . . ." Kaiba said. Yugi and the rest of his friends walked into the stadium. Yugi, Joey, and Mai showed Kaiba their locater cards and were given their numbers. Kaiba looked at Kishanta, she looked at him and shrugged.

"You know I have my cards, DON'T you Joey and Kaiba?" Joey and Kaiba just muttered something incoherently. Bakura walked into the stadium carrying Eo's soulless body. Everyone ran over to them in concern.

"What happened?!?!?!?!?!?!?" They all asked.

"She . . . got beat up by the rare hunters . . . yeah . . . that's it . . ."

"Not even Eo's that dumb," Kishanta muttered.

{{{Guy's . . . there's been an accident . . . Kishanta don't be mean!}}}

{{Eo . . . what happened?}} Sab asked

{{{Umm, Beaker--}}}

{Beaker?}

{{{Bakura, anyway I got sent to the shadow realm and I was bored and found these weird balls of light and I touched one and then it occurred to me that I could move my soul back to my body!}}}

{What made you think that?!?!? Weird balls of light... one didn't happen to be Dark blue did it?} Kishanta asked suspiciously.

{{{Well, umm yeah...}}}

{I knew it...} Kishanta muttered.

{{{. . . umm, well anyways I ended up in Beaker ... Bakura and then I tried to get out, but I ended up in a doctor, a nurse, and Yugi's broom loving Grandfather. We had a pizza, he stole a dueling disk and . . .}}}

"Shut up you fool you're ruining everything! And since when were you physic?" Bakura shouted.

"Ummm . . . Bakura?" Everyone other than Kishanta and Sab said.

"Ermm . . . nothing . . ." Bakura said in his fake accent.

{{{Get me out of here and back in my real body!!!}}} she said

{And how do you expect me to do that?} Kishanta asked.

{{{I don't know!!!}}}

{{Ha ha, Eo's stuck in Bakura!}} Sab sang.

{{{Shut up Sab, it's not the time or place...}}}

{Hmm... maybe that Blue light deally gave me powers as well... I suppose it's worth a shot...} Kishanta said. She started focusing her energy at Eo and her soulless body.

"Ahhh relief!" Said Bakura without using his fake accent, "Oh bloody hell stop looking at me like that already, Eo's waking up!" Everyone forgot about Bakura and looked at Eo.

"Beaker, you've got a sick mind in there!" She whispered to Bakura standing up and 'accidentally' knocking Bakura over.

After awhile a few minutes Eric and Steve joined them (A/N: We need twelve finalists to make this work so bare with us!) they showed there locator cards and got their numbers. 

"That's nine duelists," Kaiba said, "Only three more, I wonder where..." suddenly a shadow came up from the bright lights of the stadium and 'Namiu' walked in.

"Hi guys," he said cheerfully.

"Wow, that as a really dramatic entrance, we all thought it was Marik." Sab said. Kishanta rather than saying anything preferred to watch Joey squirm with a discomfort that he couldn't explain.

"That's ten . . . now all we need is Marik . . ."

"I'm here." A dark voice said. A tall dark skinned man walked into the stadium, a.k.a Odion.

"Little do they know that I'm the real Marik," Marik whispered with a small smirk beside Kishanta.

"I know," She said.

"Okay, fine, little does little YUGI know that I am the real Marik . . ."

"You say something Namiu?" Yugi asked

"Oh never mind!" answered Namiu coldly.

"Lets go," Kaiba said.

"But what about the Twelfth duelist master Kaiba?" One of Kaiba's goons asked.

"They aren't here yet they'll never get here so lets just go." Kaiba said stepping onto the blimp.

"Mokuba. . ."

"Kay big Brother," Mokuba said before he even finished.

"Come on Eo!" Sab said dragging Eo on board.

"Hey Kaiba I thought you said only Duelist get on this blimp!" Kishanta said.

"Yes, but she's Sab's friend, it's like me bringing Mokuba!" Kaiba answered. Joey and the rest of the gang started to walk up on to the blimp.

"What are you doing, they can't go on, they're not finalists!" Kaiba snapped at Joey.

"Oh, come on Kaiba, it's no different from letting Mokuba on!" Joey said imitating Kaiba's voice. Kaiba walked away starting to mutter about a dog, leash, and one day.

"Fine," Kaiba muttered, "They can come, but any trouble and I'll throw them off the blimp." Just as everyone was on the blimp, the twelfth finalist appeared. Isis looked at the blimp in determination and whispered to herself softly, "I will save you brother, I promise!"

* * *

Announcer Dude: Will Kishanta get her revenge? Will Kaiba get his kiss? Will Yugi's friends be thrown off the blimp? Will Marik's secret be kept? Will Isis save her brother? Will Eo continue to call Bakura Beaker? Will HIS secret be revealed by Eo? What were the weird balls of light? Will I shut up? Will I get a date? Will I get a life? When will I stop asking stupid questions? Who will win the heart of Serenity? Will Yugi ever get a kiss? Will I . . .  
  
Eo: This isn't about you, you pathetic mortal, this is about us!

Kishanta: You've been hanging around Bakura too much!  
  
Dark: Now we will show you what duelist has what number.  
  
Rainyday: Kaiba-1

Steve-2

Joey-3

Mai-4

Bakura-5

Kishanta-6

Yugi-7

Isis-8

Odion (The fake Marik)-9

Sab-10

Eric-11

Marik (the real one)-12


	6. Shiny Things

* * *

Disclaimer: HURRAY WE OWN YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lawyer Dude: Ehem!!!!

Dark: Oh . . . yeah . . . we don't, well we can dream!

* * *

On Kaiba's Blimp

* * *

Everyone looked around the Gigantic Blimp finally settling into their rooms. Kishanta and Sab looked over at Eo.

"Aren't you coming Eo?" Sab asked.

"No, I need sleep," She replied.

"Just crash with one of us!" Sab said.

"No way, you do this weird whimpering thing that drives anyone and everyone near you insane, and Kishanta would kill me in her sleep! It would be way too dangerous!" Eo said

"I won't kill you unless you give me your wise ass speeches and stuff. It's Sab I'll kill in my sleep for getting me into this... and the whimpering!!!" Kishanta said glaring at Sab.

"I tried!" Sab muttered, "Sure you don't want to crash with us?"

"I'll crash you!" Kishanta said with an evil glare picking up the table and bringing it down on Sab's head. Eo winced.

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that one..." She muttered, "Anyways, I have a place so see you later!" Eo grinned evilly leaving the room with an unconscious Sab and a broken table.

"What? You're leaving me here with 'it' and a broken table?" Kishanta yelled.

"Yes!" Eo yelled back.

* * *

Bakura's room

* * *

Bakura looked at the huge room, "Wow, Kaiba didn't spare any expense!" suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" He said with a fake English accent.

"Knock off the act, EVIL Beaker, I'm coming in!" Eo said forcing her way through the door.

"What do you want?" Bakura asked glaring at Eo. Eo smirked.

"I need a place to sleep, and I think I've found the perfect spot!" Eo grinned.

"Oh no! No way!" Bakura started to protest.

"Look Beaker, I know all your evil plans, I know that you've joined forces with Marik because you want his rod ... damn it, that didn't sound right... anyway, I get the bed or else you get the truth revealed!" Eo said waving her finger mockingly in Bakura's face.

"But where do I sleep then?" Bakura asked with a glare, "Evil spirits need their sleep too you know!"

"Try the floor . . . no, I'm not that cruel, you can have the chair." Eo replied

"Oh joy!" Bakura said sarcastically.

"Remember Beaker I know all about your little plot. Remember what happened when you tried to send me to the shadow realm?"

"Don't remind me! Why do you insist on calling me Beaker anyway? It's a stupid name!"

"That's just one of the many reasons... besides, I think it suits you!" Eo said sweetly.

"Pathetic Mortal," Bakura and Eo said at the same time. Bakura looked at her in annoyance.

"I knew you would say that!" Eo said with a smile, "See you in the morning!" Eo happy laughed heading for the bed. Bakura sighed and swore to himself that he would send her to a place worse than the shadow realm as soon as he could.

* * *

Sab's Room

* * *

"I wonder what Eo meant when she said she had it covered..." Sab said throwing an expensive looking candlestick up and down pausing to rub her sore head.

"Who cares? Why are we talking about Eo when I could be trying to find another table to hit you with?" Kishanta said looking out at the view.

"Erm... cause... cause..." Sab stuttered. There was then a knock on the door, "Come in and be damned," Sab shouted. Kishanta sighed.

"Oh just come in already, but if It's Yugi, Joey and or Tea, fear for your lives!!!" The door opened and a guy with a bathrobe and a towel on his head walked in.

"Ummm... I was not expecting that... but... better than the alternatives... I think..." Kishanta mumbled looking at the oddly dressed man.

"You're not going to try anything in that bathrobe are you?" Sab asked. Kishanta wrinkled her nose at the comment.

"Shut up before I do to the chair what I did to the table..." she said. Sab covered her mouth quickly.

"It's not a bathrobe. Listen to me, I know of your powers and... hey, where is the other one? It would be easier to do this at once... oh well; I'll have to explain it to her later. I know that you and you're friends will somehow help the Pharaoh in saving the world!"

"Who?" Kishanta asked.

"Yami, yummy, Yu-Gi-Oh's, don't eat the Pharaoh!" Sab exclaimed.

"What?" Shaadi and Kishanta asked at the same time.

"Why would I, out of all people in this universe, want to save the world and help that little twerp anyway???" Kishanta asked. Shaadi was about to reply when Kaiba walked in holding flowers. Shaadi turned himself invisible (COOL!!!!)

"I'll leave you two alone," Kishanta said grabbing Shaadi.

"What are you holding on to?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"Nothing, bye bye!" Kishanta said quickly running out of the room and in to Bakura's.

* * *

Bakura's Room

* * *

Eo looked over at her friend and the weird guy wearing a bathrobe.

"Umm... how did you know I was in here?" Eo asked

"I had a feeling... and I read your mind." Kishanta said with a grin.

"And ... who's the guy with the bathrobe?" Eo asked

"What guy in a bathrobe?" Bakura asked standing up off the floor.

"He can't see you can he Shaadi?" Kishanta asked

"Yes . . . and don't say my name."

"Okay, anyway Shaadi, do you want to speak with us in private?" Kishanta asked. Shaadi nodded. Kishanta looked over at Eo and put her thumb down. Eo understood.

"Okay Beaker time to go!" Eo said shoving Bakura out the door and then locking him out.

"But this is my room..." Bakura said to the closed door.

"So Slim Shady what do you want?" Eo asked

"It's Shaadi you moron! I'll give you the short version, you see Turban boy thinks we have to help the Pharaoh save the world..."

"Who?" Eo asked.

"...Yami..."

"Damn it I was hoping you were talking about a different Pharaoh..."

"Yeah I was too... and apparently Sab wants to eat him," Kishanta said shaking her head. Then she let Shaadi finish his story.

"You see, there are seven Millennium Items, The Puzzle, the Ring, the Scale, The Key, The necklace, The Rod and the Eye. These items have different powers..."

"Shouldn't you tell this to the Pharaoh too?" Kishanta asked while making quotation marks with her fingers as she said Pharaoh.

"You're right!" Shaadi warped them into Yugi's room and the small duelist screamed.

"AHHHH... Oh... Shaadi... HI KISHANTA!!!!" Yugi said enthusiastically. He started staring at Kishanta with a dreamy look on his face. Eo started waving her hand in front of Yugi's face.

"Hello? Pharaoh dude?" Yami suddenly appeared and continued to stare at Kishanta. Eo slapped her forehead, "OH, I GIVE UP!!!!!!" She yelled.

* * *

In the Hall

* * *

"Let me in!" Bakura said knocking at the door pathetically. Tea came from the hall.

"Oh! Hey Bakura, are you feeling better?" Tea asked with a bright, cheery smile.

"What the Hell are you talking... I mean... yes Tea, I feel much better!"

"It was a good thing you rescued Eo! Who knows what those Rare Hunters could have done to her!"

"Yeah, and this is the thanks I get ..." Bakura muttered ironically.

"Huh?"

"Never mind..."

"Why aren't you in your room?"

"I umm lost my key..."

"But you have it in your hand!" Tea pointed out.

"That is my... credit card..." Bakura said feeling foolish for being locked from the outside of his own room!

"Since when do credit cards have room numbers on them?" she asked.

"Since I said so . . . oh, shut up!" Bakura yelled, "I SAID STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT... BLOODY--"

* * *

In Yugi's room

* * *

"—HELL!!! WAKE UP RUGRAT!!!!!" Eo shouted

* * *

Sab's Room

* * *

"So, Sab... do you like the flowers?" Kaiba asked a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah ... they're ... nice ..." Sab said in disgust as she threw them out the window.

* * *

On the ground

* * *

"Oh what pretty flowers..." Pegasus said looking at the flowers falling down the to ground. One of the roses landed in his empty eye.

"AHHH THE ROSES HAVE THORNS!!!!!!"

* * *

Back in Sab's Room

* * *

Kaiba however did not notice (The scream or Sab through the roses out). A high-pitched scream filled the room. Everyone ran out of their rooms including Shaadi who was still invisible (SO COOL!!!!!). They all rushed out and see Bakura and Tea.

"What are you doing to Tea Bakura?!" Yugi asked in worry.

"Raise your hand if you don't care..." Kishanta said. Everyone other than Tea raised their hand.

"FINALLY HE'S NOT STARING AT HER!!!!" Eo shouted. Yugi started looking at Kishanta again.

"Spoke too soon..."

"Please make her stop talking!" Bakura whimpered pathetically.

"Not again!" Joey sighed dragging Tea away from Bakura.

"She does this so much it's not funny anymore."

"When was it ever funny?" Tristan asked

"Good point," Joey nodded.

Just then an announcement came on the P.A.

"PLEASE REPORT TO THE DINNING HALL FOR REFRESHMENTS AND THE START OF OUR FIRST DUEL!!!!!"

"Hmmm . . . I wonder who's going to duel first?" Bakura said with his fake accent. Eo glared at him and Bakura moved back from her just a little.

* * *

In the Dinning Hall

* * *

Joey ran through the hall eating all the food he could find.

"Ohh! Pizza, Ohh! Macaroni! Ohh ice cream, Ohh! Spaghetti! Ohh! Banana! Ohh mysterious stuff!" Joey said gobbling up the unknown item.

"Umm Joey," Eo said watching in fascination as Joey was gobbling up all the food, "You just ate an escargot."

"Huh?" Joey asked. Eo looked at him rolling her eyes,

"A snail Joey, you just ate a snail!"

"I ATE A WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Joey said looking at the remaining snails, "Oh well food is food!" He said and started his gorging all over again.

"I wonder, I think I have a theory as to why he can hold all that food in his stomach," Eo said. Kaiba raised his eyebrows, "What's your theory?" He asked "An interplanetary black hole in his stomach . . ." Eo answered not taking her eyes off Joey's piggish eating habits.

"Hmmm . . . you know that that might be right?" Kaiba said.

"Hey! You can add pig to Joey's species now!" Sab exclaimed. Eo took out a notepad and brought out a pen and wrote down the word 'PIG'.

"Attention everyone! The first duelists are about to be chosen!" Mokuba yelled. No one paid any attention to him. "LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba yelled everyone looked at him in surprise, paying attention. Kaiba gave his younger brother a disapprovingly look.

"Okay. With this raffle thingy my brother made," Mokuba looked at it for a second sweatdropping.

"He really needs to stop obsessing about dragons," Joey muttered.

"ANYWAY!!!" Mokuba shouted, "Turn on the raffle thingy!" The dragon raffle thing started stirring up the little number ball thingies and finally two fell into the mouth.

"AND THE DUELISTS ARE . . ." One of Kaiba's goons shouted.

"Stop yelling you Numbskull. We can hear you fine!!!" Kishanta yelled.

"Sorry, anyway, they're number 5 and number 7!"

"Oh that's me!" Bakura said pointing to himself innocently trying to act like his lighter half, "This should be fun!" Eo rolled her eyes.

"I hope you don't go too hard on me Yugi!"

* * *

At the Stratosphere dueling arena

* * *

Yugi... Yami... Pharaoh dude, whatever you wanna call him and Bakura started to duel. Eo watched as the spirit totally gave away his identity and how he almost let it slip that he was working with Marik.

"Beaker, you idiot! Stop blabbing or I'll have nothing to black mail you with!" Eo said rolling her eyes.

"We're supposed to be helping the Pharaoh!" Kishanta said.

"I know . . ."

"I mean you're one of those people I just expected to try to help save the world," Sab added.

"Yeah, well, no one really cares what I do either way, besides..." Eo began.

"You're right no one cares," Kishanta said. Eo scowled.

"Pathetic Mortal!!!" Bakura said to Yugi just as Eo had said it to Kishanta.

"Damn it, whenever he says that now I say it to at the same time!!!"

"Meh," Sab commented watching the duel.

In the end Yugi won, but Bakura was put in the hospital... or medical center... whatever Kaiba had on his blimp.

"You know... couldn't Bakura sue for being hurt in this tournament and put Kaiba out of business?" Sab asked.

"That, my sweet Sab, is what wavers are for!" Kaiba said happily waving a slip of paper with Bakura's name on it.

* * *

In the Hospital . . . Place

* * *

"Poor Bakura," Eo said, "Even if he is kinda a dope sometimes he doesn't deserve this... oh well..." She looked over at Tea.

{{{I really hate her, she stole the ring, I wanted the ring, the ring is cool! It has dangly thingies!}}}

{We've noticed, just shut up and steal it from her!} Dark suggested.

{{{Oh, okay!}}} Eo said just as Tea walked out of the room.

"If you'll all excuse me!" Eo said smirking.

{{Can I help kill Tea Eo?}} Sab asked.

{{{We won't kill her, no matter how much we want to!}}} Eo said..

{{PLEASE!!!!}} Sab begged.

{{{No . . . but you can help me take the ring and maybe give her some brain damage}}} Eo offered.

{Guys she's been gone for five minutes} Kishanta pointed out.

{{{Well then I'm off to steal the Ring!}}}

{Don't steal the fudging ring, why do you want it anyways?} Dark asked

{{{It's shiny and it has dangly thingies!}}} Eo answered.

{Why did I even ask?} Kishanta sweatdropped.

{{ooo shiny!}} Sab put in throwing another candlestick into the air.

{{{Fine I'll take the ring tomorrow, let's go to bed . . . I call Beaker's room!}}} Eo said.

{I don't want Bakura's room} Kishanta said rolling her eyes.

{{awww... wait a minute... I have my own room... shiny candlesticks ...}} Sab grinned.

* * *

Announcer Dude: What will Sab do with the candlesticks? What shall happen to Bakura? Why does Eo want the Ring? Why didn't Bakura use his shadow powers to get into the room? Why do I continue with these stupid questions? Will I ever get a damn date? Will Kaiba get his kiss? Will Yugi get a kiss . . . from any girl? Will Tea ever shut up? Will Shaadi ever turn up? Why does Shaadi wear a bathrobe and towel? How does he turn invisible? (COOOLLL) Why do all of us including me like shiny things? Will Sab eat the Pharaoh? Will Shaadi ever finish his story?

Sab: Mmmm Yu-Gi-Oh's . . .

Eo: don't eat Yami, you'll be poisoned by all his hair gel!

Kishanta: And possibly explode when you go near open flames!

Eo: That would be cool . . . if we put Yami near a fire...

Sab: BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Boom: you called?

Rainyday: Nevermind Boom... --;;


	7. Soap Operas

Disclaimer: Hmmmm. . . Who owns Yu-Gi-Oh again . . . oh yeah I remember not us!!!

* * *

Somewhere on blimp in the morning

* * *

Sab and Eo were stalking Tea. Kishanta appeared behind them.

"What are you two idiots doing?"

"Stalking Tea!" Sab answered, "It's fun, fun, fun, fun for the whole evil family!!!"

"Eo . . ." Kishanta said glaring at Eo. "Marik probably has the ring anyways."

"Ohhh . . . can we stalk him Eo?" Sab asked excitedly.

"No!" Kishanta and Eo said in unison.

"We're trying to stop him from taking over the world anyway!" Eo said.

"We're what now?" Kishanta and Sab said in confusion.

"I thought we were going to save the world," Eo said

"Oh . . . yeah, if it comes around . . . you know Shaadi never did finish that story he was telling . . ." Kishanta said,

"I wonder where he went." Eo said with a shrug.

"I'm right here, now let's go find the Pharaoh," Shaadi said suddenly popping up the way he does.

"You mean Yugi," Eo said to Shaadi.

"You Mean Yami," Kishanta said looking at Eo.

"You mean Yu-Gi-Oh's! Mmmm Pharaoh . . ." Sab said.

"She's very disturbing," Shaadi muttered.

"Whatever, let's just go find Pharaoh Shorty!" Kishanta muttered.

* * *

In Pharaoh Shorty's . . . I mean In Yugi's Room

* * *

Shaadi finally started to complete his story . . . even though Yami and Yugi were paying no attention what so ever spending most of the story staring at Kishanta. Eo groaned,

"Oh brother . . . DAMN IT . . . okay . . . DAMN IT!!!! ... hmmm ... I know." Eo went over to Yugi and whispered in his ear, "You know, if you listen to Shaadi Kishanta will give you a kiss ..." Instantly Yugi was paying close attention to Shaadi. "EO!!!! What did you say dare I ask?" Kishanta yelled.

"She did to you what she did to me to get her way with these idiots!!!!" Sab yelled.

"DAMN IT EO WE WILL HAVE REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kishanta screamed.

"Ummm ... well ... what else was going to get them to pay attention?" Eo asked.

"Umm . . . putting him near a fire?" Kishanta said.

"Booooooooooommmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fire pretty . . ." Sab yelled.

"Ummm . . ." Eo muttered.

"Eo, I swear, I shall destroy you! REVENGE WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kishanta said with a glare pointing at Eo.

* * *

In the Hall

* * *

Eo walked through the hall fearing for her life and looking around every corner. "Kishanta is so gonna kill me ... man ... lucky I got out of there before Sab got her knives." Odeon walked into her.

"AH!!! Oh it's just you fake Marik, I thought you were someone dangerous ... why are you staring at me like that?"

"Umm hello ... erm ... how do you know I'm not Marik?" Odeon asked. Eo blinked.

"I just know, damn Beaker, damn real Marik." Eo replied.

"So what's your name?" Odeon asked with a small smile. Eo blinked again.

"Eo ... spell it like you say it. Who are you, I don't wanna call you Fake Marik all the time, it could raise suspicions, don't you think?"

"Umm . . . yes? I'm Odeon," Odeon said sweatdropping.

"I see ... your name is very close to that of a Pokemon, but I shall not utter those names here ..." Eo said getting a dark mysterious look.

"Poke E Mon?" Odeon asked in confusion.

"Never mind you don't want to know," Eo sighed.

"Sorry, I don't know much about pop culture..." Odeon said.

"That's because you lived underground." Eo sweatdropped.

"How did you?" Odeon began.

"I'm physic. . ." Eo said before he could finish.

"Oh . . ." Odeon said.

"So..."

"So..."

"Wanna get some cold cuts?" Eo asked.

"Sure." Odeon replied.

* * *

During the Duel with Joey vs. Odeon

* * *

Odeon and Joey lay on the ground. Kishanta of course had found out that Odeon had a crush on Eo.

"Odeon, if you stand up, Eo will give you a . . ." Kishanta tried to say, but was blocked by Eo's hand.

"Kiss!" Sab finished. Instantly Odeon started to raise

"DAMN YOU BOTH!!!!!!!" Eo shouted. The Odeon fell to the ground. Eo smiled.

"Damn it!" Sab said with scorn. " Hey Odeon if you fall to the ground then Eo will give you a kiss," Kishanta said. Just as Obeion started to go up he collapsed.

"I hope he did that without hearing you," Prayed Eo.

"Kiss. . .?" Muttered Odeon.

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eo shouted. Just as this happened Marik was starting to freak out and started to stumble around clutching his Millennium Rod.

"MARIK!!!" Shouted Yami. "AHHH!!!!" Marik screamed. All of the sudden it was as if Marik had changed.

"What ... Who are you?" Yami asked.

"Who cares?" Kishanta asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped.

"I am the true Marik and I am not as kind as the Marik you knew." Then Joey started to stand because of him weird dream ... Meh, he's always weird ...

"You know, I didn't know Odeon had those kind of feelings... we just had some cold cuts..."

"Well it's the price you pay for trying to get us to kiss Yugi and Kaiba!" Kishanta shouted.

"Oh well ... at least he's unconscious, unlike Yugi and Kaiba (Which at this very moment were staring at Kishanta and Sab.)

"I hate you Eo," Kishanta and Sab both said.

* * *

Duel against Kaiba and Kishanta

* * *

This duel ended in a draw. This being a new sort of tourney was not expect so their names were put in the raffle thingy once again.

* * *

Kishanta Vs Eric

* * *

"You start." Eric said with a smirk.

"Okay..." Kishanta said drawing her cards, she sweatdropped.

"... are you sure you want me to go first?" Kishanta asked.

"Don't bluff on your first move." Eric said rolling his eyes.

"... if you insist..."

* * *

Seconds later

* * *

"How... possible... how... possible?" Eric repeated over and over losing without even making a move.

* * *

Sab vs John

* * *

"Hmm do I play the shiny card or Red eyes... shiny card or red eyes..." Sab said looking at the two cards. It had been three hours since the duel had started. John had 2300 life points and no monsters on the field. If Sab summoned the red eyes he would be out of the tournament... the problem was that Sab had been trying to decide what to play for an hour.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE USE THE RED EYES DAMN YOU!!!!!" Shouted John.

"Oh! Okay thanks Johnny!" Sab said playing the red eyes and wiping out his life points.

"You know if you had said shiny card she would have played it." Eo said.

"I know." John cried, "I couldn't take it anymore!"

* * *

Marik vs. Mai

* * *

The duel had gone strangely. Mai's first monster was destroyed in the Shadow realm and the game had changed. Her memory of Tea was lost (I don't know why she would be sad about that ... but) This game started to get serious. When Mai had then lost the memory of Joey because of Marik calling upon the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra. He used a trap card that chained her to a stone tablet.

"But, this isn't a hologram ..." Mai said in horror.

"No my dear, this is the magic of the shadow realm!"

"No duh Evil Twit!" Kishanta muttered. Joey ran up to the platform to try to help Mai before the Winged Dragon attacked, but all he had managed to do was absolutely nothing (as usual) except stand there in front of Mai stupefied. As the Winged Dragon attacked Yami leaped in the way.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled.

"This is so brainless..." Kishanta muttered. Eo elbowed her in the ribs.

"Foolish Pharaoh, you will never stop the dragon!"

"As long as I'm alive I shall continue to protect my friends from your evil!"

"Fool!" Marik growled as Yami fell to the floor. Kishanta burst out laughing, "That was like a dumb soap opera, 'I will protect my friends' Hahahaha"

"He also meant you!" Tea said.

"AHHH!!!" Screamed Kishanta as she jumped back. Eo sighed. Sab was trying not to laugh. Marik walked over to the fallen Yami, "Foolish Pharaoh, if I had no need of you I would send you to the shadow realm in seconds!"

"You leave him alone!" Joey shouted. "You're in no position to make threats!" Marik laughed, as he used his Rod to immobilize Joey. "And now for you my pretty!" Marik said to Mai. "And you're little dog too!" Sab muttered.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me!" He said as he ripped the God card from Mai's hands. "Now to do away with you!" He laughed and set her spirit to the Shadow Realm.

"That was intense," Kishanta said.

"Oh no, he sent Mai to that boring place I went to before!"

"Does it matter all that much?" Sab asked.

"No but ... well ... it was really boring and someone had to say it!"

"Riiight anyway, who's dueling next!?" Kishanta asked.

"Mai . . ." Joey said trying to wake up the fallen blond. (Yugi had regained consciences a few minutes before).

"It's time for the torment to begin!" Kaiba laughed manically.

"That was pointless Kaiba ..." Sab and Eo said

* * *

Announcer Dude: Will Kaiba get to win in his duel? Will Kishanta and Sab get revenge on Eo? Will Eo kiss Odeon? Will Yugi and Kaiba get their kiss? Will Eo steal the Millennium ring? Will I ever be killed by Kishanta and or Sab? Or, will the readers kill me first? Will I ever shut up? What was Shaadi talking about? Is it finished? Will Yugi ever listen to him? Will I ever get a frickin date come on I'm lonely and desperate! Will the story stop mentioning kisses? Cause damn I'm lonely!!!

Sab: DAMN IT THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU!!!!!!!!"


	8. The Shadow Duel

* * *

We own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . when pigs fly that is!!!! (Looks out window sees a flying pig) I should stop watching so much Simpsons . . . But seriously we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if we did Yugi would not have been so short!

* * *

Dueling Arena on Blimp

* * *

It was really, really tense as Kaiba waited for the final Duelist to arrive. Kishanta, Sab and Eo were playing a game of three way duel monsters and for some reason Eo was winning... until.

"I play monster Reborn to recover my toon Blue eyes that I myself sent to the grave yard. Now, I flip my three Blue eyes white dragons and my Dark Magician and I use all of these to attack Eo's LP directly!"

"Well I'm dead, good luck Sab!" Eo said with a cheerful voice picking up her cards.

"I believe the final duelist has chickened out," Kaiba said with a small grin, "I suppose he was smart enough to know that I was far superior in dueling skills."

"Yeah right," Kishanta, Sab, and Eo muttered together.

"This is why he couldn't beat me!" Kishanta said. "Hey Kaiba?" Eo said looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow a cup of ego, it seems to me that you have more than enough, you don't need all that extra ego, it's blocking the oxygen to your brain." Sab giggled and gave Eo a high five. Kaiba was about to answer back when he saw that the elevator was coming up.

"The Final duelist," He said dramatically, "So he didn't give up after all!" The door opened and Isis stepped out of the elevator.

"You, Isis! So you're the final duelist!"

"Hmmm ... who didn't see that one coming?" Kishanta stated.

"Kaiba for one..." Eo muttered.  
  
"Let's duel Kaiba and maybe after this is over you will except your fate!" Isis said.

"I've told you before, Yugi might believe in this fairy tale, but I certainly don't! Now are we going to duel or are you going to tell more stories to the rest of these children?"

"We shall duel Kaiba, and you shall see that fate is in my favor!!!"

* * *

A little more than an hour and a half later

* * *

Kaiba only had six cards to play thanks to Isis's card. He wasn't without hope. He had Obelisk the Tormentor! He could win this battle! He would not be made a mockery of!!! Kaiba had the perfect plan. He was to sacrifice Isis's monsters in place of his own, but little did he know Isis was waiting for Kaiba to do that very thing.

'Kaiba will use his God card and with my trap, it will self-destruct destroying Obelisk and the rest of his life points!' Even Isis didn't predict what would happen next. Marik had now banished his lighter self to the shadow realm (or so he thought) and Isis was easily drawing out the conclusion of this duel.  
  
Kaiba had summoned his mighty God card he was about to give word to attack, but a strange vision came over him. The blue eyes, the Blue eyes were telling him not to attack with Obelisk, they told him to summon one of his great dragons to destroy the rest of Isis' life points. 'Why is my Rod activating to Kaiba... could that girl have been right? Was this once Kaiba's Rod? You know... they're right... that does sound wrong...'

"Now!" Kaiba shouted so that all could hear him, "I sacrifice my Obelisk the Tormentor," Isis' eyes widened, her necklace had not told her this, this wasn't suppose to happen!!!

"And I call forth, the mighty BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!!! ATTACK MY BLUE EYES FINISH OFF HER LIFEPOINTS!!!!!!" Isis' LP went down to zero.

"But . . . how . . ." Then Isis smiled, "Kaiba, you have taught me a valuable lesson to not trust what has not yet come to pass, and I can see without my necklace that you shall be a vital part in saving my brother."

"Listen lady, the only reason I duel is for myself, no one else!"

"Ohh another Soap is coming," Kishanta muttered. "Too many soaps, too many soaps, it's all suddy..." Sab mumbled.  
  
"Think what you wish Seto Kaiba, but I know in one way or another you will help my brother!" Kaiba walked away quickly in a huff. Isis came before Yugi, "Yugi, I want you to have this, this is no longer any use to me. You need it now here take my millennium necklace," Yugi nodded and took the precious gift.

"Man this is sounding a lot like what Shaadi said to us huh?" Kishanta said.

"Well you and Kaiba are a lot a like Kishanta!" Eo said, "I mean your determination... don't look at me like that... bloody hell," she muttered acting a lot like Bakura.

"Bakura... I mean... Eo shut up!!!" Kishanta yelled.  
  
"God damn it! I'm sounding more like Beaker every minute! STUPID SOUL SWAPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Meh," Sab shrugged.

"The first round of the Battle City Tournament is over!" Kaiba's Referee dude said. "No duh dude!" Sab said.

* * *

In the hospital room . . . thing . . .

* * *

Tea walked into the room controlled by the good... I mean... semi evil Marik. Tea put the ring around Bakura's neck.

* * *

In Eo's room ... or rather Bakura's Room

* * *

Eo suddenly woke up with a start. "hmmm ahhh Beaker's awake! Well... hmmm... so what? Well I'd better make sure he doesn't try to do something stupid." Eo said getting out of bed.

* * *

Marik's Room

* * *

Bakura and Semi Evil Marik and EVIL Marik had come to the decision to duel as Eo, Sab and Kishanta walked in.

"Hey Beaker, glad you're awake," Eo said cheerfully.

"Oh no, not you again!" Bakura said.

"Ooooo spiky hair..." Sab said looking at EVIL Marik.

"Pathetic Mortals," Both Eo and Bakura said at the same time, "I hate when you do that!" they continued. "DAMN IT!!!" Eo yelled.

"So you and Bakura gonna duel?" Sab asked

"None of your business you pathetic mortals, in fact, you're lucky that we haven't sent you to the shadow realm!"

"Is that the royal we?" Kishanta asked looking over at Bakura.

"Don't send them to the shadow realm Marik, it would do more harm than good..." Bakura sighed looking at Eo. Eo just grinned.

* * *

On the Big Duel arena thingy!

* * *

Kishanta, Eo, and Sab followed the Mariks and Bakura up to the dueling arena.

"Did you have to come?" Asked Bakura.

"Yep," Said Kishanta not giving any further explanations.

* * *

Mean while in the Medical wing . . . place where sick people go

* * *

Tea woke up on an empty bed, Bakura's empty bed. "Bakura's missing!" said Tea, She instantly went toward his room hoping she would find him or at least Eo who seemed to be a good friend of his. But both were missing. She then checked Eo's friends rooms in hopes that they would be there but none were!

"YUGI!!!!!" Shouted Tea banging on Yugi's door.

"Huh . . . Tea. . .what are you doing here? It's to late for a pep talk!" Said Yugi groggily.

"Yugi, Bakura's gone and so are Eo, Kishanta and Sab!"

"OH no! Kishanta!!! Umm... and Bakura and the rest of them too? Oh no! We have to find them!!!"

"Well they can't have gone far on a blimp!!!" Tea said

* * *

The arena

* * *

Marik... EVIL Marik laughed... well evilly, "I now have my God card back! Soon you shall be nothing but a memory!!!" Bakura looked at his disappearing body.

"This is Sooo not good," Eo muttered.

"Quit wasting our life points you fool!" Marik... well... least evil Marik shouted.

"Me wasting OUR life points, I'm the one dueling, you've done nothing to help!!!" Bakura shouted back.

"Heh, just continue to bicker, you only delay the inevitable." EVIL Marik laughed.

"You two idiots!" Eo yelled, "You need to work together, don't make me come in there Beaker!!!!"  
  
"Man EVIL Marik sure laughs a lot," complained Kishanta.

"Please, you're used to it," Eo said glancing at Sab.

"UWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!" Sab laughed for no reason.

"Riiight..." Eo sighed and looked again at the Duel. "BEAKER YOU NUMBSKULL!!!!!!!" Eo shouted as another part of his LPs were wiped away.

"Why do you care so much Eo?" Kishanta asked.

"I don't know..." Eo said with a frown.

"I see..." Kishanta nodded. There was a bright light and the God card suddenly started to attack semi evil Marik, "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" semi evil Marik yelled and then disappeared.

"DAMN IT BEAKER YOU LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eo shouted as Bakura was hit by the light of the God cards power. Bakura disappeared the Millennium Ring fell to the ground. Eo grabbed the ring before EVIL Marik could grab it again.

"Eo what the hell are you doing?" Sab asked.

"I don't know... it's my ring now!"  
  
Tea and Yami burst through the doors of the elevator (O... kay...) and instantly saw EVIL Marik.

"MARIK WHERE IS BAKURA!?!?!?!?!?!?" Yami shouted.

"Where you'd expect one would go after losing a shadow game." Tea gasped, "No!"

"I knew this would happen," Kishanta grumbled, "No one wanted my advise though!"

"Meh," Sab shrugged, "So what are you going to do with the shiny ring Eo?"

"Don't ask me!" Eo said "Just don't put it on!" Kishanta said, "We could have a Yami Eo on our case..."

"Hmmm... an Evil Eo..."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SAB!!!!!" Kishanta yelled. "Meh, fine, ruin my fun!"

"I will!" Kishanta answered.

"You guys notice how EVIL Marik doesn't care that I've got the ring?"

"Yeah, just count your blessings," Sab said with a shrug still thinking on the idea of an evil Eo.

* * *

In side the Milliennium Puzzle

* * *

"It's a good thing I put that piece of my soul into the puzzle... now I can find out the pharaohs secrets and then I will come back and strike at the right moment MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Dueling Arena

* * *

"AHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Eo laughed insanely.

"Eo... are you feeling okay?" Sab asked.

"Umm, yeah... keh, I think I've been hanging around you and a bunch of pathetic spirits that laugh too much for too long!" Eo answered.

"You think?" Kishanta asked sarcastically.

* * *

Announcer Dude: Is Eo and Bakura's soul connecting for some strange and stupidly twisted reason? Why DOES Eo care about Bakura? Will Yami find out he is now sharing the Puzzle? Will anyone please kill Tea? Will Sab ever duel in this story other than just a three-way duel with Eo and Kishanta? Will Shaadi ever be able to finish his prophecy thingy? What will Eo do with the ring? Will Sab try to make an Evil Eo? Will Kishanta kick the crude out of Marik (Either of them) any time soon? Will you Review PLEASE WE'RE DESPERATE!!!!!!!!!!! And will I ever get that date I've been dreaming of?  
  
Sab, Kishanta, and Eo: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sab: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Hotel

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but we do own Steve and Eric... though... they never really spoke much... or did anything... or showed up... or were even described... never mind the point is Yu-Gi-Oh ain't ours!

* * *

The Blimp landed on Island

* * *

"Why are we here?" Yugi asked looking at Kishanta. Kishanta of course ignored him. Sab looks around, "Cool place . . . or rather warm ... it has a tropic beat!!!"

"Riiight," Joey said shrugging.

"So what's going on Kaiba?" asked Eo.

"We have to stay here for the rest of the summer because the weather conditions have to be perfect for where we are going ..."

"I don't think I understand, but hey, if it means hanging here for awhile I'm all for it!" Tristan smiled.

Each duelist (Plus Eo and Mokuba) received his or her own room; Kaiba said he didn't care what the other's did. The two duelists Steve and Eric were sent home as all disqualified duelists should have been, but all the others were either unconscious, in the shadow realm, or completely disappeared. Isis insisted on staying to watch what would befall on this 'historic event'. After a little convincing from Sab, it all worked and she could stay.

* * *

First day in the Hall way of the Hotel

* * *

Isis followed Kaiba every step he took. He could not get rid of her!!! Not one private moment to himself!!!

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!!!" He shouted.

"Not until you admit that you will save my brother eventually!" Isis persisted.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PHYCOTIC BROTHER!!!!" Kaiba screamed, "Go bug Yugi! I think he likes you!" Isis looked at Kaiba hopefully misunderstanding what he had meant.

"Really, the Pharaoh?"

"Sure why not!?"

"BYE!!!!" Isis said sprinting from the room.

* * *

By the Pool

* * *

EVIL Marik had officially claimed the pool for himself. If anyone, even a pool boy came with in twelve inches from the water he would blast him or her to the shadow realm. An unsuspecting Pool boy came up to the water. Marik glanced up from where he was lying and without so much as a wink of the eye sent the boy to the shadow realm. Kishanta glared over to where Marik was lying in the sun.

"This is so unfair! I wanted to go swimming and the EVIL Twit has taken over the pool!!!!" She said to Sab and Eo. Sab blinked, "I thought Marik couldn't send you to the shadow realm..."

"He can't... well he can if I don't keep my concentration... it would be no fun just slamming him on a wall all day while I swam!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Eo asked.

"I would have to waste energy just to be able to get into the pool! It's not worth it!!! Damn Twit!!!"

Yugi came over to where they were standing, "Oh! Hey Kishanta!" He said brightly, "Hey . . . everyone else . . ."

"I don't think he even knows my name . . ." whispered Eo to Sab, Sab nodded in agreement.

"What do you want now?" Kishanta asked as Yugi looked at her longingly.

"Ugg, why out of all of them, why did it have to be him?" She asked. Isis came into the room and started to look at Yugi. Sab looked at the two who were directly in a line looking at one another. Kishanta narrowed her eyes.

"That's soo it! I'm leaving," Yugi followed after and in turn did Isis follow Yugi.

"Ooooo Follow the leader!!!" Sab said happily walking after Isis.

"I think you have a fan club Kishanta!" Eo said smiling.

"Don't make me hurt you Eo!" Kishanta growled.

"I wonder where Slim Shady is!" Sab said with a bright smile.

"Yeah he never did finish his little story..." Eo said. Kishanta looked ahead of her and of course there was Shaadi sleeping on the floor of course invisible (THAT IS SOOO COOL!!!!!!!) to all but the three girls. He now looked a lot thinner and he had an untrimmed beard.

Kishanta carefully stepped over him, Yugi and Isis tripped and Sab just walked over the back of Isis to continue on her merry way.

"First that dog eats my last piece of food and now this!" Shaadi mutters and then stands up.

"Hey Shaadi!" Sab said smiling.

"Hello, umm, can I finish my story now?" He asked.

"No, it's time for dinner!" Sab shouted as she dragged Shaadi though the hallway.

"Sorry Shaadi, food is all she thinks about." Said Kishanta.

"Um, but I'm not allowed to be seen, no one is suppose to know!"

"Feh!" Kishanta said. Sab shrugged.

"Come on Shaadi," Kishanta said dragging him into the dinning room,

"Make yourself visible and you can tell us your little story.

"But I..."

"NOW!!!!!!!!!" Kishanta yelled. Shaadi quickly turned into his visible form.

* * *

In the Dinning Hall

* * *

Almost everyone was in the dinning hall except for Isis when the three girls plus Shaadi got there.

"This is Shaadi, he's been following us and turning invisible and now he's really hungry so he's gonna eat with us!" Kishanta announced.

"And Kaiba you say anything and you have to speak to Sab." Kaiba immediately stopped what he was about to say.

Half the table held all the Duelists and company, the other half had Marik all by himself. The only room on the table was on Marik's side.

"Oh perfect, I'm stuck with the Twit!" Kishanta muttered. Kishanta took a seat by Marik; Sab was beside her, Shaadi beside Sab and lastly Eo cowering behind Shaadi.

"I don't want to go to the Shadow Realm again!" Eo muttered. She had been sent to the Shadow Realm several times by Marik who was starting to send her there on sight. Every time this happed Eo was able to totally miss getting back in her own body and getting stuck in, the wall, Yugi, Joey, Shaadi, and then the dishwasher.

"You need to improve your aim, that's all!" Sab laughed.

"Yeah, you're lucky, you don't seem to have to mutter stupid spells and stuff and you can go into anything you want ... well if you could aim properly." Kishanta added. Marik tried to send Kishanta to the shadow realm. He of course was repelled back and hit the wall also hitting some mashed potatoes which landed on Joey.

"HEY!!!" Joey shouted, Joey threw some food back at Marik, he missed completely and it landed on Kishanta.

"Oh that's it!" She said as she threw food at Joey but she missed and it hits Yugi. Yugi threw carrots at Joey. Joey ducked and it hit Kaiba. Kaiba threw some peas at Yugi but he missed and it hit Tea. Tea started talking about friendships and got bombarded by food.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!" Mokuba and Sab yelled.

Kishanta, Marik and Kaiba groan, "Oh no!" Marik made a little purple cloudy shield to stop the food. Kishanta leaned on it and fell through bumping into Marik. He fell and sent a huge jello flying up, up, up in the air... and down on Isis who had just walked in.

"MARIK!!!!" She screamed. Shaadi was ducking under the table in fear. Eo was trying not to let Marik see her. Sab was throwing food happily like the rest of the duelists except for Kaiba who had left. Marik then started to send Isis to the shadow realm, but something blocked him and threw him back.

"But... Isis doesn't have that power." Marik said looking around.

Kishanta looked at her hand that had seemed to go up automatically which had a strange light flying around it.

"Umm..." Marik looked over at her just as she had put it down.

"I just wanted to tell my story!" Shaadi whimpered as a hamburger sailed over his head.

"That power, only Millennium Item holders have that kind of power!" Marik said, "But she doesn't have an item... does she?"

"I have an item!" Eo said holding up the ring. Marik turned and sent her to the shadow realm once again.

* * *

In the shadow realm

* * *

"Damn it! I don't wanna be a dish washer again... or a wall... or Joey (Shudders) What next Tea... that's just to scary too think of. Sigh, "Well here it goes,"

* * *

Dinning hall

* * *

Eo landed in a human body. But it was of course not hers... it was

"GET OUT OF MY BODY YOU..." Marik started, "PATHETIC MORTAL!!!" Both him and Eo finish.

"Aww shit, it's Beaker all over again!" Eo said then looked at Kishanta.

"KISHANTA!!!! Get me out of here! Milk is starting to scare me more than usual! I don't like knowing what he's thinking! GET ME OUT!!!!!"

"Milk?" Sab asked looking at Marik.

"Well I don't know! I've decided to give nick names to all these losers!!!"

"GAAHH!!! GET THE GIRL OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't yell damn it!" Eo shouted, "Stupid Milk for sending me to the Shadow realm, stupid Beaker for doing it too, stupid Dog for being himself, stupid starfish head for having flammable gelled hair, stupid Cabbage for making this tournament, stupid Esweage for giving Cabbage the idea, stupid Freaky Pharaoh for being a Pharaoh that Sab wants to eat... the only one that's not stupid from this dimension right now is Shaadi and he's slowly getting down there too!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Kishanta yelled as she placed Eo's soul back I her body.

"Much better." Eo said she picked up the ring, took one look at Marik and ran away. Everyone was now staring at Marik yelling, or still throwing food. Kishanta was not fazed by this however because her family was exactly like this... well except for the sending people to the shadow realm, but she had her suspicions about that when some of her family got blank stares. She shrugged and went back to eating her dinner.

* * *

In Some Random Hallway

* * *

A portal appeared and a figure steped out.

"Ahhhhhh a swamp monster run!!!" Screamed Joey as he ran into a wall.

"Ummmm... ok that was interesting," Said the figure.

"Hahahahahahaha Stupid dog," Yelled Sab as she walked over Joey's back towards the figure. Kishanta did the same.

"Who are you?" Said Yugi who seemed a tad frightened.

"Hmmmm... It looks like... oh hi Korey how did you get here?" Asked Kishanta as Sab bounded over and laughed manically "Muhahahahhahahahahahahaha," Korey then joined her.

"AHHHHH IT'S HIM IT'S HIM! NO!!!!!! RUN," Screamed Korey.

"What is she so afraid of?" Yugi asked.

"No more starfish heads no more starfish heads," Screamed Korey again.

"I believe she is afraid of you Yugi," Kishanta said gleefully.

"What why me I didn't do anything," Exclaimed Yugi

"Yes you did you did do something you were born!" Mocked Korey

"Sab go get Kaiba please so we can now get Korey a room ok?" Said Kishanta.

"Ok whatever, meh" Sab said with no emotion.

"Korey how did you get here?" Kishanta asked the blond girl in front of her.

"Well I was in Hyrule minding my own buisness when..."

"Hyrule?" Kishanta blinked, "You know what... I don't care..."

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Kishanta was walking down a hall and saw Shaadi on the floor in the hall.

"What are you doing Shaadi you have a room you know," Kishanta said.

"Oh ya right I do," Said Shaadi sleepily.

"Now can finally finish my story now?" Asked Shaadi.

"Ya sure whatever," Kishanta said just as Shaadi started his story Tea walked in and stumbled over the again invisible Shaadi (SO VERY VERY VERY COOL!!)

"Hi Kishanta where's Shaadi?" asked Tea "Your standing on him Tea," Answered Kishanta.

"Owwww. . . ," Shuddered Shaadi.

"Oh, well now we have more players for truth or dare!" Tea said happily.

"WHAT!!!!!!" screamed Kishanta, "I'm not playing that!!!"

* * *

Announcer dude: Will Kaiba, Yugi, and Obeion get their kiss, will Kaiba agree to his part in saving Isis's brother and to his heritage and connection to the Pharaoh, will I ever shut up, will I get a life, will I shut up, what are Kishanta special powers, will I get a date, will I ever die, will Kishanta agree to truth or dare, where is Eo? Will I. . . Everyone: SHUT UP!!!!!!!! THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU 


	10. The Spirit of the Millenium Ring Eo

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because... we're... ummm... not Japanese... and not related to what's his name... card dude... Kaiba... no... umm K something or other... ummm oh we just don't own it roll film  
  
Rainyday: This is written you dunder head!!!!!!!

* * *

In the Hallway

* * *

"I am NOT playing Truth or Dare damn it!!!" Kishanta yelled at Tea. 

"Oh come on it will be fun!" Tea said happily, "Besides! We're friends and friends..."

* * *

Hours later

* * *

After hours of friendship speech Kishanta finally agreed just to make Tea shut the hell up! By that time Shaadi was sleeping on the floor trying to check up on sleep. 

"Wake up Shaadi! We're going to play Truth or Dare!!!" Tea screamed happily.

"Oww . . . my ears . . ." Kishanta muttered.

"HI!!!!!!!!!" Sab shouted.

"Oww, my ears!" Korey said rubbing her ears.

"HEY!!! WE'RE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!" Tea yelled.

"OWW, MY EARS!!!!!!" Kishanta and Korey shouted in pain.

"Let's go!!!" Sab said pulling the others to the game room.  
  
##In the Game Room##  
  
Everyone had been forced to play Truth or Dare... that is except for Kaiba. It was strange though, somehow they got EVIL Marik to play, but not Kaiba, also, Eo was still missing. No one had a clue where she would be.

* * *

In Eo's Room

* * *

"Hmm . . . I wonder what everyone's doing"

* * *

In the Game Room

* * *

"Okay, you all know the rules!" Tea said cheerfully. 

"I don't." Marik and Shaadi said. "Ummm... well... you'll learn as we go along!" Tea said happily, "Okay, I'll start! Umm... Yugi! True or dare!"

"Well..." Yugi said thinking carefully.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TRUTH!!!!!!!" Kishanta yelled.

"Umm, truth I guess." Yugi said cowering a little from Kishanta.

"Oh, okay," Tea said a little disappointed, "Umm, who do you like?"

"Well..." Yugi started.

"MOVING RIGHT ALONG!!!!!!!!!!" Kishanta shouted,

"Ummm... Shaadi! Yeah, Shaadi! Truth or dare!"

"Erm...Dare?" Shaadi asked.

"I dare you to make out with Isish . . . ihe . . . I don't know whatever her name is!!!"

"Umm?" Shaadi said looking very embarrassed. Sab smirked and pushed Shaadi and Isis into a corner.

"NO!! LET ME GO!!!" Shaadi shouted.

* * *

Minutes later

* * *

A ruffled looking Shaadi started wiping lipstick off his face. 

"Okay Shaadi, now ask! Truth or dare!" Tea said

"Umm... truth?"

"No, no, no Shaadi, you ask someone that!" Tea explained

"Okay... umm Kishanta, Truth or Dare?"

"Tru--" Kishanta started.

"CHICKEN BOCK, BOCK, BOCK, BOCK!!!!!!!!!!" Sab shouted.

"FINE!!! Dare!" Kishanta yelled.

"I dare you to let me finish my story!" Shaadi started.

"Okay." Kishanta sighed in relief, "Hey, wait a minute... if Marik is here ... then that means the pool is FREE!!!!!!!!" Kishanta said running off as fast as she could go.

"Why you little!!!" Marik said running after Kishanta.

"But what about my story?" Shaadi asked.

"Who cares?" Korey asked, "Hey Sab, where's Kishanta going? Sab?"

* * *

In the Kitchen

* * *

"Oooo... Green Jello... Green Koolaid... hmmm..." Sab said looking evilly toward the pool.

* * *

At the Pool

* * *

"YES POOL!!!!" Kishanta shouted happily. Just before she dived in, she noticed it was... green and... solid... Jello... 

"SAB!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT I WANTED TO SWIM!!!!!"

"Come back here you pathetic Mortal!!!!!!!" Marik shouted, "Get the hell away from MY pool!"

"You can have it!" Kishanta said angrily going off to look for Sab. Marik smirked, "I guess for once she was smart enough not to try to contend with my mighty power!" Marik said with his back toward the pool.

'Should I?' Kishanta asked, she then tapped Marik and he fell into the Jello, Koolaid filled pool.

"WHAT THE... KISHANTA YOU ARE SOON TO TAKE UP RESIDENCE IN THE SHADOW REAM!!!!!" Marik shouted trying to get out of the Jello.

"Right Slimball!" Kishanta laughed running away. Marik climbed out of the pool and looked down at his arm and noticed his entire body, hair and Millennium Rod were all bright green.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

In Eo's room

* * *

"Hmm... It seems that no one started to look for me yet..." Eo said shrugging, "I guess no one cares... no one ever cares..." Eo sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"Yel-low?" Eo asked opening the door, "I don't wanna go to the Shadow realm aga . . ." Eo was then sent to the shadow realm once again by Marik.

* * *

In the Hall Way

* * *

"Where'd Eo go?" Sab asked. 

"You just realized she's not here?" Korey asked after finding her friend who... for some reason... had green hands... Kishanta came up behind Sab and started choking her.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!" She yelled. She let go glaring at Sab.

"Eo can take care of herself." Kishanta shrugged.

"Let's find Eo now!" Sab said dragging the other two away not listening to Kishanta.

* * *

In the Kitchen

* * *

"Eo are you there?" Sab asked looking into a cookie jar, "Eo?" 

"Umm... are you there?" asked Korey looking into the toaster.

"Idiots, why did all my friends have to be idiots?" Kishanta asked.

"Hello?" Sab asked the sugar bowl.

"I think I'll look in Eo's room..." Kishanta muttered and left the other two to their own devices.

* * *

In the Shadow Realm Again, Eo Should Really Stop Going There...

* * *

"I hate Milk! I hate the other idiots but I won't go into that right now! My life stinks." She said aiming at her body once again hoping against hope that she would actually land in the right spot.

* * *

In Eo's Room

* * *

'I'm going into MY body this time!' Eo thought to herself trying to aim perfectly. 

"Eo you in here?" Kishanta asked walking in. She nearly tripped.

"Stupid... Eo..." Kishanta sweatdropped seeing Eo's lifeless body on the floor.

"Hmm... this is starting to become the Twits calling card." She muttered.

* * *

In the Kitchen

* * *

Eo finally landed. "So far off... this isn't even the same floor as my room!" Eo sighed, "Great, I'm a Teapot, just great! Hmm... I'm a little teapot short and--" 

"Ohh! A teapot! I should make some tea... mmm tea." Joey said talking to himself and lifting up the Eo pot.

'GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE YOU MUTT!!!!!!!!!" Eo screamed.

"Dum da dum da dum," Joey hummed to himself.

'GAK!!! I'm getting out of here!' Eo shouted.

* * *

In Eo's Room

* * *

"I guess she's not here!" Kishanta.

* * *

In the M. Ring

* * *

"KISHANTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eo shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, DOES SOMEONE UP THERE WANT ME TO BE MORE LIKE BEAKER!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN A FRICKEN RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!! Oh...wait..." 

{{{KISHANTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}}} Eo shouted through the mind link this time, {{{I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, DOES SOMEONE UP THERE WANT ME TO BE MORE LIKE BEAKER!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN A FRICKEN RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!!}}}

{Eo...where are you?} Kishanta asked.

{{{The M. Ring ... (sweatdrop) I feel more like Beaker every second, mind trying to get me out of here?"}}}

{Yes.} Kishanta muttered

{{{Kishanta!}}} Eo yelled in distress.

{Oh, alright, just stop your damn whining!} Kishanta tried to put Eo back into her rightful body, but it didn't work at all.

{{{Erm, are you gonna get me out of here or what?}}} Eo asked.

{I'm trying... uh... I think you're stuck...} Kishanta said

{{{WHAT!?!?!?!? I'M STUCK IN BEAKER'S RING???? THAT'S JUST GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . . . . . . . . . BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!}}}

{Instead of talking through our minds let me put the ring on}

{{{Erm, okay.}}} Eo agreed. Kishanta put on the Millennium ring.

"That's better ... but, who's the Yami? It's definitely not you ... but I'm the one that put on the ring..." Kishanta said scratching her head.

"Maybe I'm the Yami and you're the Dark Yami..."

"What? You mean like a Yami Yami?"

"Sure..." Eo replied.

"Erm..." Kishanta sweatdropped, "Let's just figure this out later..."

* * *

In Kaiba's room

* * *

Kaiba was typing at 100wpm (words per minute) while Sab and Korey were walking by his room. 

"Oooo clicky clack!" Sab said walking into the room.

"Sab?" Kaiba said with stars in his eyes.

"Of all the people that made the clicky, clack it had to be you didn't it?" Sab muttered.

"Hello Sab... do I get my--"

"NO!!!" Sab yelled.

"Get his what?" Korey asked.

"Never mind!!!" Sab yelled.

"Oh come on! Eo said you would give me one! I had a verbal contract with her!"

"I don't care!" Sab yelled.

"It's official." Kaiba argued, "Look, I even had the whole thing tape recorded when it happened!"

"You had a tape recorder in class? What kind of sick person are you?" Sab asked in horror.

"I never pay attention or do school work in class. Haven't you noticed?"

"I try not to look at you." Sab muttered.

"Well, I use the recording if I ever need it for reference or homework, of course being the genius I am I usually don't."

"I think that Kaiba needs a life..." Korey muttered.

"I have the tape right here." Kaiba said showing Sab the tape.

"Wonderful... wait, how do I know it's really has it one there?" Sab asked.

"See for yourself!" Kaiba said handing Sab the tape. Sab looked at it carefully, then abruptly, she dropped it.

"Oops!" She said crushing it with her foot. Korey picked up the remains.

"It's okay Kaiba, it's only a little crushed. Maybe Eo can fix it!" Korey said handing the smashed tape to Kaiba.

"Ah, how bout no? It would probably explode, but not to worry, I have copies," Kaiba said grinning.

"WHAT?!?!?! EO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

In the hall way

* * *

"What was that?" Eo asked. 

"Huh? What was what?" Kishanta asked.

"That yell, I could have sworn..."

"Well, if you hadn't use MY ear I would have heard it too!"

"How do you figure that?" Eo asked.

"Simple... oh hello Shaadi." Kishanta said just as she was about to walk into the invisible Shaadi ( THAT IS SO FRICKIN COOOLLLL!!!!!!!).

"Oh, hello!" Shaadi said.

"Are you sleeping in the hall way again?" Eo asked.

"Umm... yes... Oh, Bakura, I see you're back!" Shaadi said standing up.

"I'm not Beaker!!!! . . . . . . . . . Shaadi, don't look at me like that! BLOODY HELLLL!!!!!!!!!!" Eo shouted.

"Stop saying that Eo!!!!" Kishanta shouted.

"Umm... sorry?" Shaadi blinked.

"Stupid, that's what you are!!! That's it I'm giving you a nick name... and it shall be... no that's too much of a swear word, it should be fun and humiliating to you... umm... how about ... Turban Boy?" Eo said.

"That's kinda sad Eo, you're losing your touch." Kishanta muttered.

"DON'T JUDGE ME!!!!!!" Eo shouted.

"DON'T YELL AT ME CAUSE I SWEAR I'LL FLUSH THAT RING DOWN THE TOILET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'll be good..." Eo said cowering in the corner of the Millennium ring.

"Shaadi, could you get Eo out of the Ring?" Kishanta asked rubbing her ears still.

"Yes, I suppose so..." Shaadi said looking at the ring very carefully.

"Where is her body?"

"I'm in my room." Eo replied.

* * *

In Kaiba's room

* * *

"Why, why, why? Why did I have to have a boring big mouth like Kaiba like me?" Sab asked herself. 

"I dunno, least he's rich!" Korey answered brightly.

"I wasn't asking you." Sab muttered.

"Really? I assumed you were." Korey said with a confused look.

"I don't see how." Sab rolled her eyes.

"Ladies, now if I may--" Kaiba began.

"Shut it." Sab said simply.

"Anything you say," Kaiba answered.

"I said shut it!!!!!" Sab said again.

* * *

In Eo's Room

* * *

"Let's open your mind, shall we?" Shaadi asked taking out his Millennium Key. 

"Isn't there another way other than going into my mind?" Eo asked looking down at her soulless body.

"No, not really." Shaadi answered.

"You better know what you're doing Turban boy." Eo warned.

"Yes, yes, yes, I have it all under control... I... think..." Shaadi said.

"Well that's comforting," muttered Kishanta.

"Just get it over with, I don't wanna live in a ring for three Millennia." 

* * *

Announcer Dude: Will Eo get out of the M. Ring? Will Kishanta, Eo, Korey and Sab discover their shadow powers? What will Korey do and how did she get here? Will Kaiba ever pay attention in school...  
  
Kaiba: No...  
  
Announcer Dude: What happened to the others that where playing truth or dare? Where is Marik now? Is Marik still green? Will I ever get a date? Will Kaiba get his kiss? Has Yugi forgotten his? Where is Odeon? Does anyone care where the people in the Shadow realm are? Do you like Eo, Sab Kishanta, and Korey? Do you think they're too extreme? Will I---  
  
All: DON'T EVEN START YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sabotage: And for the DAMN RECORD MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Rainyday: As usual your pointlessness amazes me... -.-;;;  
  
Dark: Indeed.


	11. Black Out

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... but... I think Nintendo is trying to own us now... and I think they're succeeding... (Picks up a super smash bro's hammer, it's repetitive music makes everyone runs away)

Dark: Great now who's gonna read this crumby—

Rainyday: ehem.

Dark: I mean... beautiful, wonderful story... oh just read the frickin story! We worked hard UU;;;

##In Eo's room##

"Okay let's see..." Shaadi said holding up his M. Key to Eo's soulless head.

"Oh boy..." Eo said sarcastically.

"It's all... empty in here...it must have moved to the ring... maybe I should try to look in your head Kishanta..." Shaadi suggested.

"Oh no, you are NOT!!! Going in MY head!!!" yelled Kishanta.

"Come on Kishanta! Don't you want to get me out of your head?" asked Eo.

"I hate you... fine Shaadi... but if you screw up... well... you probably don't want to know what I will do to you," Kishanta said menacingly. Shaadi gulped.

"Erm... I'll try..." Shaadi turned the key on Kishanta's head.

##In the Game Room##

"Okay Yugi it's your turn again!" Tea said cheerfully.

"Umm... Tea... we're the only ones that are playing... can we stop now?" Yugi asked with a huge yawn.

"Oh, come on Yugi, this is fun." Tea said disappointedly.

"Umm... where did everyone go anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Who knows? Come on Yugi, go!"

"I think we should look for them..."

##In Kishanta's Mind##

'Hmm... this is rather... umm... interesting... maybe disturbing describes it better..." Shaadi said looking around the hallway. Eo was huddled against the far wall.

"She won't let me into her soul room..." Eo said.

"Ahh... I see... I wonder... maybe if I do... this..." Shaddi muttered there was a soft golden glow that surrounded Eo's spirit:

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eo shouted as she was flung into every single persons mind and then out again back into Kishanta.

"TURBAN BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kishanta yelled, "I felt that you idiot!!!"

"I tried!" Shaadi mumbled protecting his head from Kishanta's fists.

"You sound like Sab!" Kishanta shouted. Shaadi stumbled back and banged into the door of Kishanta's soul room. Shaadi looked into it.

"GAK!!!!!" Shaadi screamed. There was no light to be seen but you could feel the eyes of a bunch of strange evil creatures in it. Whenever an intruder entered the room would show their deepest fears.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! MOMMY!!!!"

Shaadi screamed, he ran into Eo and pushed her into a weird green light.

##Eo's room##

"HEY!!! I'm in my body again! What was that green light anyway?"

"Mommy?" Shaadi asked

"Erm... I don't know... plot device?" Kishanta said sweatdropping as Shaadi started to suck his thumb.

"I wonder what Shaadi saw in your mind..." Eo said looking at the majorly disturbed Shaadi.

"I'm sure you really don't wanna know Eo," Kishanta said. Eo looked over at Shaadi again and then quickly nodded.

##In a long Hall way##

"I'm tired... is this hall way ever going to end?" Sab asked.

Korey pointed out, "Umm... the end is only like ten steps away... oops never mind..."

"I'll carry you if you want Sab!" Kaiba said hopefully.

"I'm not that desperate..." Sab muttered.

"I'm kinda tired..." Korey said and was ignored. Suddenly they bumped into Yugi and Tea.

"Hey guys, where's Kishanta?!" Yugi asked.

"And Eo, and Shaadi, and the Mutt, and Isis, and... oh never mind you shrimp..." Kaiba muttered.

"Yeah... them... whatever... I wonder where she... I mean... they are..." Yugi asked.

"Maybe they're in their rooms..." Sab suggested.

"No, they never go in their rooms unless it's time for bed and what time is it now Yugi?" asked Tea.

"1:00..." Yugi answered.

"You see? It's only just after lunch!" Tea said

"A.M. Tea..." Yugi said with a sigh.

"Oh!!! We've been playing truth or dare a long time..." Tea muttered.

"Ya think? MORON!!!!!" Sab shouted in Tea's ear.

"Owww..." Tea muttered.

##After an hour of Tea's friendship speeches and walking down the really, really long hall...##

"No more... please... no... more... friendship... happy thoughts... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Sab started laughing manically.

"Great, thanks a lot Tea, she's snapped, just great!!!" Korey yelled.

"Must not kill Yugi's pathetic friend..." Kaiba mumbled. Joey walked down the hall toward them, "Hey guys... Eo isn't here right now is she? I used her tea pot without asking..."

"Umm... Eo has a Teapot?" Korey asked.

"Well... I heard her shouting when I was making some tea... she seemed really mad..."

"Never mind dog boy..." Sab said brightly.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!!!" Joey shouted.

"Joey, we've been through this..." Sab sighed.

"She called you a K9 mutt." Kaiba added.

"You wanna go Kaiba!?!?!" Joey yelled.

"Must we have violence?" Eo said walking into the hall.

"Yes!" Kishanta declared.

"Enough said by me!" Eo finished sitting down to watch the fight. Marik suddenly tripped and almost fell over Eo.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!" Both Kishanta and Eo shouted. Marik took a slight step back when Kishanta raised her arm. Then he saw Sab.

"YOU!!! YOU'RE RESPONSABE FOR THIS!!!" He yelled.

"Why is Marik green?" Korey asked.

"Why is Yugi's hair spiky? Why is Kaiba so tall? Why does Bakura have bunny hair? Why can Eo go into other people's bodies? Why are we in an anime?!?! Do you know how stupid that question was Korey?" Kishanta asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mokuba shouted in Seto's ear.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Don't do that Mokuba you scar..." Everyone looked over at Kaiba, "Startled me" he finished.

"Hello my pharaoh!" Isis said happily.

"Ummm..." Yugi said stepping back from Isis.

"Well I'm bored," Sab said leading everyone through the hall to the T.V. room. Sab turned on the T.V.

"Oh wonderful, we get to watch dumb cartoons..." Kishanta muttered, "Let's watch the news,"

"Yeah, let's watch the news!" Yugi said quickly agreeing with Kishanta.

"No, let's watch cartoons!" Sab shouted.

"No! News!" Yugi yelled picking up one of the channel changers.

"Cartoons," Kaiba shouted (oh the irony!) and picked up another clicker.

"News!"

"Cartoons!"

"News!"

"WATCH..." the T.V. announced.

"Cartoons!"

"News!"

"KILLER!!!!!" The T.V. Blared.

"Cartoons!"

"NEWS!!!"

"LOOSE!!!!!!!" The T.V. announced.

"CARTOONS GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!"

"Kaiba turn it back to the news, something freaking is going on!" Eo said.

"I repeat!" The anchorman on the T.V. shouted, "A killer is on the LOOSE!!!!! He was last seen around the little island by Kaiba Corps Alcatraz Tower. To all residents on the Island you must get off the island it might mean your life if you don't do these following things number one..." And the electricity went out.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

"Umm... what are we screaming about?" Kishanta asked.

"I... don't know... we missed the instructions I think... I don't think it's that big a..." Eo started.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sab and Korey shouted running around like idiots.

"Wait, were gonna die? Yay!!" Sab said, "No more Kaiba!!!"

"Erm... never mind," Eo finished.

"What about the others big brother?" Mokuba asked in a worried voice.

"What others?" Kaiba asked

"You know the other duelists!" Mokuba persisted.

"Huh? What other Duelists?" Kaiba said raising his eyebrows.

"Sab?" Mokuba finally sighed.

"Oh right Sab!" Kaiba said grabbing on to Sab's arm, "I'll protect you Sab, don't worry." He started to hold Sab close.

"We'll just leave you two alone..." Kishanta said grabbing Korey and Eo. Yugi... Yugi just followed behind, Isis and Tea being Isis and Tea followed Yugi, Joey followed for no reason at all except that he hated Sab and Kaiba, and Marik followed them because one, he wanted to make sure Yugi didn't get killed before he was able to claim the puzzle and two he wanted to send Eo to the shadow realm again... that's getting old isn't it?

##In the Basement##

"Of all the places why did we go into the basement?" Yugi asked.

"Umm... maybe because it's good shelter?" Joey suggested.

"You're thinking nuclear bomb Joey..." Kishanta said, "A killer is probably hiding out in the basement trying out scientific experiments out on his or her victims," Joey started whimpering, "Hey... where's Tristan?!?" he asked in alarm.

"I don't know... but Turban boy is missing too..." Eo said.

"And Sab, Kaiba, and Mokuba." Added Tea

"They're in the really big hall..." Korey said.

"You know Bakura's missing too." Tea said. Everyone looked at her, "He's been gone since before we landed on the island! PATHETIC MORTAL!!!" Eo shouted.

"Eo Shut up!!!" Kishanta, Sab and Korey yelled.

"So is Duke and Serenity!" Tea said not really listening to Eo.

"OH NO!!!!!!!!!!! NOT SERENTITY!!!!! And what about MAI?????????" Joey screamed.

"She's unconscious you idiot!!!" everyone yelled.

"Well, we have to look for them!" Tea shouted.

"Why... oh yeah Sab's missing... is that really so bad?" Kishanta asked.

"Kishanta! Sab's our friend!" Eo said.

"You're starting to sound like Tea," Korey said.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eo shouted.  
"Anyway..." Kishanta muttered.

"Give me back my ring!" Eo said to Kishanta.

"What? Oh yeah... whatever what do I need a stupid piece of tin anyway?" Kishanta said tossing the ring to Eo.

"I know what we'll do!" Korey said.

"Here it comes." Kishanta and Eo muttered, "It's going to involve fire..."

"We put names in Eo's weird 01 hat!" Korey began.

"You are setting fire to my hat!!!" Eo yelled.

"Well actually... okay now to plan B. We pull five names, whoever gets pick has to go look for help and get someone to fix the lights. But until then we can use fiery torches!"

"I knew it would involve fire..." Eo and Kishanta muttered.

"That's actually a good idea... weird..." Kishanta said.

"That is good... I guess she was due... but there's just one problem..." Eo said.

"What?" Korey asked.

"I don't have my hat..."

---

Announcer Dude: Where is Eo's Hat?

Eo: in my room...

Announcer Dude: Where are all the missing people? Is Kaiba getting his kiss finally? Why wasn't Duke Tristain, and Serenity mention before now? Who is the Killer? Where is the Killer? Am I the Killer? Will the Killer kill me? Will He or she kill Tea? I hope so... Will Korey burn down the hotel? Where's my tupee? Will I get a...

Killer: DON'T EVEN START!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (holds up knife)


End file.
